Enmity
by his last walk
Summary: "My arch-nemesis is an annoying, egotistical, outrageously violent asshole who goes by the name of Seifer Almasy, and, you know, he just also happens to be sexy as fuck. He's staying at my house. All summer. Tell me again how to nope out of this situation?" Seiner.
1. Prologue

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that, Seifer, the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yaaaay.

**A longish author's note?**

Yeah. I'm actually gonna start writing a Hayfer fanfic that has chapters. Let's see how it turns out, yeah?  
I'll continue if people like it.

And, um, it's rated **M **because I don't know how to actually, you know, get things together. And then there's the swear words too, so...  
The **title is like that** because I don't know what else to put.  
Enmity sounds like Amity.  
That's it.  
The last word I have to say is:  
Grawr. (L)

* * *

**Prologue**

Summer vacation had begun. It had started right after that aggravating, high-pitched school bell rang for the ten-thousandth time on the last day of school. In that exact moment, I must have been possessed with some magical powers and superhuman speed because I believe I dashed out of that building in about 3.4 seconds.

And I was on the third floor, in that stifling hot Grade 11 history classroom.

Even Roxas said it was pretty amazing how I got out of that building so fast. It wasn't like I _hated _school. Sure, I loathed it on the occasional bad day, like those days that I wake up ten minutes late, and then I don't even have the time to brush my teeth or change into decent clothes. Those would _also _be the days where Seifer Almasy, the bane of my existence, would strut up to me with that arrogant air of his and taunt me for what seemed like eternity.

So, yes, I had to admit that I was kinda happy to get away from the school in which Seifer basically self-appointed himself 'King' of. He wasn't the sort of bully to go around the school playground and demand lunch money from little kids. No, he was the type of bully that only went around the school playground to bully…well, me.

Every other day, it would go something like this:

I'd be running to school (it would be one of them bad days), and as soon as I would turn the corner, I would see Seifer standing there 'leisurely', but it was sort of obvious that he was actually _waiting _for me to come by and bump into him. Needless to say, I tried my best to walk past him without getting noticed, but I should have realized that it wouldn't work.

"You're late, chickenwuss," Seifer purposely stepped in front of me, blocking the way into the school. He cocked his head in an amused fashion, and the very sight made me clench my fists at my side. It was something that I've gotten used to seeing, and, admittedly, I was quite fond of it.

"Out of my way, jerkoff," I scowled wearily, trying to push through again. Mr. Strife would _kill _me if I was late again, and Seifer was definitely _not_ helping. I tried darting around him, but Seifer was pretty fast too. He snickered at my attempts,

"Lamer, you can't outrun me."

Everyday, I would ask myself why Seifer would make up such pathetic reasons to pick a fight with me. He knew what made my blood boil, and he knew how to make a challenge out of anything. He also knew that I took my pride seriously, and I would never, _ever, EVER _back out of a challenge.

So, after a few words, we would end up brawling. And whenever we brawl, Seifer _always _won. Well, I guess not always. Sometimes, I would pull the 'Oh, my god! What is _that?!_ Run for your liiiiiife!" and he would look. It probably worked three times before Seifer caught the hang of it and just ignored me whenever I tried it again.

But the times when Seifer would win, he would always leave me in a crumpled heap somewhere on the school field. Then by the time I had the strength to pick myself off the ground, I was already twenty minutes late to class. Mr. Strife was _never _impressed.

And still, everyday, I would ask myself why-oh-why do I have this incredibly huge crush on this arrogant jackass. I hated him, alright. But I kinda liked him at the same time. Call me a masochist if you will.

Anyway, so now it was summer. I was happy. A whole three months without seeing Seifer on a daily basis.

What a laugh, right? I jinxed it already just by thinking about it.

It was actually a surprise when I first heard what was going to happen. I've known Seifer since I was really small, and I already knew that Seifer's parents were good friends with my dad. Yeah, sure, they were nice people. They were those types of parents that would come visit your house for no apparent reason at all, give you a pat on the head and maybe even a piece of candy, and tell your parents how much you look like them.

I had _no _idea how Seifer was related to them.

But anyhow, they came ringing our doorbell one day with Seifer in tow behind them. My dad had opened the door and welcomed them in. I narrowed my eyes at my enemy, who merely responded by giving me his signature smirk. My dad walked right in front of me just as I blushed. Thank God.

"Are you staying home all summer?" Was the first question his parents brought up.

My dad nodded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Seifer's parents sighed in relief at the same time, "Oh, good! You see, Jack and I are going to go to Destiny Island for vacation, and we just want some alone time together. Seifer doesn't mind though, but his friends are away for the whole summer. So, we were wondering if…"

Hold on. This was the part where I blanked out.

See, I read books, funnily enough. And there was this book I once came across and it had a amusing little summary at the back. It was about a girl, who was madly in love with a boy, who was her worst enemy. His parents ended up dying in some freak accident, and he had to stay with her because their parents had been good friends and the guy's relatives were a thousand miles away. I always thought these plots were messed up and highly unlikely to happen.

Well, I was proven wrong.

"…so, we were wondering if our young boy could stay at your place for the summer."

Turned out I was the fucking girl in that stupid story plot. It was all too coincidental to be true, and I didn't want to believe a word of it. I was about to open my mouth to protest when my dad's face split into a wide smile, "Of course he can stay!"

_**What**_.

My jaw dropped when Seifer's parents clapped happily, "Oh, good. We were starting to run out of options. We'll get Seifer to pack his bags tonight and we'll bring him over tomorrow night. Is that all right with you?"

"If that's all right with Seifer," My dad grinned at the boy. Obviously, he didn't get the fact that I did not _want _this guy to be sleeping under the same roof as me. Seifer tried to smile properly at my dad, but in my opinion, it was more like a pained grimace, as if his balls were being stepped on at the moment or something. Half of me willed him to say no, but the stronger side of me, the side that was madly in love with him, was urging Seifer to say yes.

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

The side that lost really wanted me to go to my room and cry. This was like some really, really weird dream that was happening and I couldn't escape from it. How the _hell _was I going to survive this summer, with my number-one enemy living in the same house as me?! I threw him my dirtiest look, which he returned with, again, that superior little smirk of his.

Someone must have noticed by now that I turn red every time he does that. Surprisingly, no one has caught me yet. At least, I didn't think so.

"You two _are_ going to get along, right?" There was a threatening edge to the tone of my dad's voice. I knew what that meant: _Hayner, if I even see you getting into one measly little fight with Seifer, you're going to be grounded for a month! _

Right, as long as my father didn't _see_ me fighting, I was okay. And he was hardly ever home anyway. He was always at these business meetings.

"We'll get along just fine," I lied through clenched teeth. Seifer raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and I knew that he didn't believe me either.

So, in short, I was to spend my entire summer with the one guy I hate and love at the same time. He was going to have to follow me around everywhere, even if I wanted to go alone. It was like my father desperately wanted me to be best friends with this guy.

Not happening.

Maybe when we were six or seven years old when nothing mattered, but when things got competitive, it was always me and Seifer. In the Struggle stadium, it was always a battle to beat the other one down. At school, it was a battle to see who would get the highest marks. Even in the grocery stores, we would race to see who would finish getting food first. Sometimes, it even ended with a few pushes and shoves and the manager would come and kick us both out of the store.

And _then _we would continue our little fight outside.

It was always about fighting with Seifer and I. There was not a moment in time that I can remember where we didn't fight at all. I doubt one little summer was going to change that. Still, I couldn't help but think about it.

_Seifer_ in my house. _Seifer __**changing **_his clothes in my house. _Seifer __**showering **_in my house. I wondered if Seifer slept with nothing on. I nearly got a nosebleed just thinking about it.

I expected my dad would just give him a mattress and a blanket and tell Seifer to sleep in the attic or something. Maybe I was being too wishful, because the next thing I knew, my father told the bully that he would be sleeping in that room on the second floor.

The room that was across the hallway…from _my _room.

My crush, that gorgeous, sexified boy (also known as the egotistical, annoying jerkoff) was going to be the first thing I see, other than my ceiling, when I wake up in the morning.

Great. Absolutely _bloody _fantastic.

* * *

Sexified: there is no such word. It makes me sad. Seifer's parents are not like Seifer at all. :\ Where did Seifer come from? LUL.

**Just in case people don't know.  
Enmity: **a feeling or condition of hostility; hatred  
**Amity: **friendship  
But they like, ALMOST sound the same. Yaaay !

**Review? :D**


	2. The beginning of my worst nightmare

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Disclaimed. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **I wish.

* * *

**One; The beginning of my worst nightmare**

I had locked myself into my room, grumbling into my pillow. I guess it _wasn't _as bad as I first thought it would be. I glanced up at the clock above my bed: **5:46**. Seifer would be coming soon. I had actually taken the time to clean up the room across from me so that Seifer could actually make his way to the bed. He had better be thankful when he comes.

I talked to Roxas and Olette about it. Pence was on vacation, just like every other person in Twilight Town. Their faces were complete opposites when I told them the news. Roxas' jaw dropped and a look of dawning horror spread across his face while Olette tried desperately to rid the grin that was pulling at her lips. I stared at the two of them,

"Roxas, I understand _your _expression, but Olette, why are you smiling?"

And that just set the brunette off. She rolled around on the grass, holding her stomach as if her organs were going to be spilling out from the intense laughter. The two blonds stared at her, waiting impatiently for her to finish. She straightened up, gasping for breath, "Okay, okay. I'm good," She sat up, "Well, aren't you going to be one happy camper this summer?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked huffily.

Her giggle fit was over and now she was back to serene Olette. She smiled, "Well, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what you already know."

Roxas probably had no idea, but I knew exactly what she was talking about. I could feel my ears burning with shame, and I mentally slapped myself for giving myself away. Still, I managed to mutter under my breath, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"In denial~" Olette sang. Roxas still had no idea what was going on. Poor innocent guy. He shrugged, hurriedly changing the topic,

"Well, if you ever feel like taking a break from Seifer, you can always come to Twilight Café. I have a summer job there."

"Really? Okay then," It sounded like a pretty good idea anyway. "Having fun so far?"

At this, Roxas grimaced, eyes darting back and forth as if checking to see if there was anyone there, "It's…interesting."

Olette instantly knew that there was something he was not telling us, "C'mon, Roxy! Tell us what's going on. Good looking customer? Co-worker? Boss?" She wiggled her eyebrows encouragingly. Roxas blushed,

"Co-worker. He won't leave me alone. Every time I go work, he's always either standing behind me or working beside me, saying weird shit like—"

"_**Excuse me, do you want to screw?**_"

Roxas laughed nervously, "That's funny. That almost sounded like he was right…behind… right behind…me? _OH MY GOD_!" He whipped his head around and that was when Olette and I realized that there was a really tall redhead standing behind Roxas. He was beaming down at the short blonde, emerald green eyes glistening with amusement.

"Hi, Roxas!"

The blond groaned, "Axel…_what _are you doing here?"

"To see you, Roxy~" Before Axel could embrace Roxas from behind, the blonde shot out and started running in the opposite direction, screaming something back about a creepy stalker. I raised an eyebrow, turning back towards the redhead, who was pouting, "He'll love me. Just watch," And he started running after him.

And it was at that moment that I stalked away from Olette, thinking about what had happened before Axel the pervert had interrupted us. Olette, being the girl, was obviously not oblivious to my feelings towards Seifer. Roxas, however, being the guy, he was always clueless with these types of things. I couldn't blame him. I was the same myself.

On my bed, I shifted onto my back, eyes glued to the ceiling. I was actually counting down the time. Seifer's parents were _always _on time, and it was now **5:54**. Six more minutes to go.

I felt giddy. My stomach had all these butterflies in them and I just felt really fidgety at the moment. My feet wouldn't stop moving on the bed, and every few seconds, I would squirm and lie down in another position. (No innuendos intended)

_Nothing's going to happen, _I reassured myself, feeling a little disappointment when I thought it. I've had sleepovers before with Pence, Roxas, and Olette. But this…_**this **_was different. It was going to be like having constant sleepovers, back to back, with the one person I'd love to see get run over by a train.

I obviously did not mean that last sentence, but you get what I mean anyway.

Oh, god. **5:58**. I would hyperventilate but I wasn't _that _excited. And I would never admit that to anyone anyway. Tonight will be the first night that Seifer Almasy will be sleeping over at my house, right in that room across from me. A sneaky little smile pulled at my lips before I could stop myself.

Just as I glanced at the clock to read **5:59** and that was the exact moment that the doorbell rang downstairs. _They're early! _My mind shouted happily, and I raced down the stairs. Maybe just a little too fast. I was sprinting towards the door so fast that I tripped over all the luggage that Seifer had brought. I was sent sprawling to the other side of the foyer and all I could feel was the marble floor scraping against my knees and palms.

I glanced up to see the black beanie and the blond hair slightly covering that usual scar tracing from his forehead all the way under his right blue eye. Seifer sniggered above me, "Excited to see me?"

I peeled myself off the ground, "No," I snapped, "I just thought the pizza was here, that's all."

My dad helped Seifer bring all his things in. The guy must've brought like eight of those suitcases, I swear. I did my best to go around them and pretended that I was heading over to the kitchen, "Dad! When's the pizza coming?" I stopped by the door, turning around to face my dad, only to see him putting on his coat. I gaped at him, "Dad, where are you going?"

My father gave me a look, "Business meeting today. I told you yesterday during dinner, or were you not listening at all?"

Sue me. I was thinking about Seifer. But I couldn't bring myself to answer him. My dad shrugged the coat on, "The pizza will be here soon. You and Seifer can probably finish it on your own. Don't leave any left over," And with that, my dad was out the door.

No, I lied. I kinda wished he did that.

First, he waved. Then he turned to me and said, "Hayner, help him bring his stuff into his room," And then he patted Seifer on the shoulder whilst giving him a smile. _**Then **_he left. Seifer locked the door, then gave me a look that nearly scared me out of my pants,

"Your dad's nice," He said, "Where'd he get you?"

"Ha," I scoffed sarcastically. I was going to spin around to leave, but before I could even get my body halfway turned, I felt Seifer's iron grip on my shoulder. I winced slightly, "What?"

"Listen to your dad, wuss. He said help me with my stuff," He jerked his thumb back to where all his crap was lying on the floor. I scowled,

"What, you're going to tattle on me?"

Seifer took a threatening step towards me, "Do I need to? I'm sure there are more ways to persuade you, lamer," His scowl flipped around into a smirk, knowing and taunting. Okay, I knew I never backed out of a challenge, but when the challenge included me getting into an unnecessary fight with Seifer Almasy, I was a little more worried about my neck and everywhere else important on my body.

Pushing him away with all my might, I heard him fall back a couple steps as I made my way to his luggage. I was just about to pick up that ugly brown one when he interrupted,

"Nuh uh," He pointed to the black one, one that was twice the size of me. Literally. I'm not joking, this thing was _**HUGE**_. And he expected me to carry it all the way upstairs. I stared at him with the most incredulous expression I could muster, and the only thing he said was, "What? Too weak?"

Great. Another challenge. And I was definitely not backing out of this one. Swearing under my breath, I placed one hand on the side of the suitcase and the other underneath it. When I got a good grip on it, I hoisted it up, balancing it on my hip. It was _heavy. _"What the hell did you put in here? Stones?!" I gasped, taking a careful step up the stairs.

He didn't answer me. I tilted my head to the side to catch a quick glimpse of him hoisting up three suitcases at a time. My eyes bugged, and I must've looked like an idiot staring. I was for sure _not _drooling. Seifer's icy eyes narrowed, "Move, damn it! You're blocking the entire way."

"Oh, right," I had been frozen on the spot. Staggering, I managed to slide against the wall and walk up at the same time. Every once in a while, I would feel the corners of Seifer's luggage poking into my back, "Stop it," I growled.

"Well, hurry the fuck up. My arms are getting tired."

"Oh, _your _arms are getting tired?!" I reminded myself not to turn around, or that heavy building in my arms would tumble down and crush Seifer. Or…_I _would tumble down and fall on Seifer. Wouldn't that be a sight? I looked away in time to cover my blush. "Alright, calm your ass down. I'm moving."

My arms were screaming with protest as I made my way up. To keep myself motivated, I told myself that if I were to drop this thing before I made it to Seifer's room, the guy would never let me forget it. So, as soon as my foot landed on the second floor, I wasted no time in speed-walking towards the room. I prayed that he wouldn't notice my forceful walking.

Kicking his door open, I threw the suitcase down and it fell with a loud thud. Instantly, Seifer came running towards me, his eyes blazing with anger, "What the hell, lamer!" He neatly dropped his own luggage on the ground and dashed over to see if the black one was okay. He glared at me, "Don't do that again."

I returned the look with a glower, "If I do?" I smiled arrogantly.

Seifer made a low growling sound at the back of his throat, and before I knew it, he had flung himself on me. We both struggled hard, and I tried my best to knock Seifer off, but the moment he was straddled over my stomach and was knocking the breath out of me, I knew I was done. Seifer had my wrists in one hand, and with the other, he was holding the bottom part of my jaw. I could feel his fingers squeezing my throat ever so slightly. I coughed.

"You _won't _throw my stuff anymore, got it?" Seifer snarled. I closed my eyes, nodding slowly. I felt his fingers close around my neck one last time before he let go, rolling off to the side. I sat up and watched as he pulled at the beanie on his head, "Alright, now go get the rest of my stuff."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get the rest of my stuff," Seifer rolled his eyes impatiently, "That's what you get for throwing all my stuff around."

"You can't _make _me get your stuff—" I stopped himself in time. Seifer could very well make me do anything. Yelling out in frustration, I stomped out of the room, "Jackass!"

"Oh, don't be such a wimp. They're not heavy at all."

Seifer had probably packed more than he needed to just to piss me off. Sure, the suitcase I had in my arms after wasn't _as _heavy, but it still made me stumble on the stairs. And all that idiotic blond did to help was stare at me and laugh every time I dropped the occasional suitcase on my foot. As soon as I was done, I collapsed on the floor, forgetting about Seifer.

"Wow, chickenwuss, you really live up to your nickname."

I groaned something incoherent before resignedly sitting up. Seifer was taking in the view of his room, sniffing, "It's too clean."

"Not for long," I mumbled. Seifer decided to ignore me. At that moment, the doorbell rang, meaning that the pizza was here. I exchanged glances with Seifer, and he waved at me to go. My jaw dropped, "I'm not moving. You go get it. The money's on the table."

"Ah, lamer, don't be so difficult," Seifer sat on the bed, "Go," The bell rang again and Seifer stood up, advancing towards me. He shoved me to my feet and roughly pushed me out into the hallway. I wanted to rip that stupid beanie off his head and throw it out the window. Here I was, being ordered about in my own house.

I shrugged the guy's hands off my shoulder and stomped down the stairs. Flinging open the door, I surprised the pizza delivery boy by giving him an awkward glare, "How much?"

"Er…$8.99."

I reached over to the side table and counted up the bills. I saw Seifer at the bottom of the stairs and I threw him a dirty look. I replaced it with a smile as I turned back to the delivery boy, "Here ya go," The boy nodded and left rather hurriedly. As I turned around with the pizza box in hand, it was wrenched away from me.

"Hey!" I cried out, but Seifer held the box away from my arm's reach.

"What?"

"I'm hungry, you jerkoff. Give me the box!" I realized I was going nowhere when Seifer placed his hand on my forehead and held the pizza box way up above my head. He laughed loudly when he saw me trying to jump.

"You look like an idiot," He commented. My stomach growled at the same time as I did,

"Give it! I paid for it!"

"Technically, lamer, your _dad _paid for it," He put the box on the side table, his hand still firmly placed on my head to keep me from going anywhere. I watched in vain as he opened the box and took out a hot slice, placing it between his teeth. He bit down and hummed, keeping a blue eye on me,

"Mmmm."

I watched as a string of cheese escaped Seifer's ravishing lips and as his tongue flicked out to flip it back into his mouth. My jaw twitched and I swallowed hard, using all the power I had in me to keep myself from pouncing on the boy. So I did the next best thing that came to mind.

Shoving a fist into his stomach, I watched vaguely from the corner of my eye as Seifer grunted, doubling up. I darted to the side and pulled the box off the table. I ran over to the living room until I was a safe distance from the other blond, and then I turned around, clutching the box. Seifer just stared at me with a peculiar expression plastered onto his face.

I turned red, realizing how childish I was acting. Seventeen years old, and I was acting like a freaking ten year old. I opened my mouth, inaudible words refusing to come out. I really didn't know how to react. I just stood there, mouth open like a goldfish with the pizza box to my chest. "If you want more, come and get it," I blurted out, rushing to the TV room and plopping myself down on the couch before munching on my pizza slice.

I flicked on the TV, face still burning with humiliation. I listened intently to the foyer in case Seifer decided to come out of nowhere and scare the bejeesus out of me. I cocked my head to the left, freezing when I heard something. Then a shadow loomed over me and I swear I must've jumped three feet into the air when I heard Seifer mutter,

"Give me a slice."

"Geez!" I yelled at him, throwing the box at him, "Don't do that! Just get the freakin' pizza yourself, douchebag."

Seifer grinned, swinging his feet over so that he was sitting on the couch beside me. He stared at the screen for a while as he chewed on his slice. He frowned, "Change the channel."

"No."

"Change the channel, or else."

I held the remote out for him to see, "You want to change the channel, do it yourself."

When I had said that, I meant for him to go to the TV screen and manually do it himself. What he thought I meant was pummel me to near-death until I gave up the remote. Five minutes later, my face was squashed up against the couch and I was lying on my stomach, barely breathing. Seifer was sitting on top of me, remote in hand. He flicked through the channels as I tried to move,

"Gerrofmee."

"Come again?"

I was glad that he couldn't see my face because I was blushing an insane shade of red. My mind thought the dirtiest things, "I _said 'Get_ off me!'"

"I don't think I will," He said smugly, still flicking through the channels. He did a little bounce on top of me and I could've sworn he broke at least two of my ribs just by doing that. I guess it's true when they said muscle weighed lots.

"Stop jumping!" I grimaced, "You're so heavy. Go on a diet or something," I did a feeble attempt to push up on the couch to throw him off, but he did everything but budge. He finally found a channel he wanted to watch and turned his attention on me. My stomach rumbled again, "At least get off my hands so I can eat something."

Seifer seemed to think about it. He then jumped off me (breaking a few more ribs in the process) and crossed his arms, watching as I sat up, "Just eat, lamer. I don't want your dad to think I starved you."

Now the bastard was acting like he was the King of this house. But nonetheless, I sighed in relief, rubbing my stomach to check if there were any bruises from that last scuffle. I was about to mutter an ungrateful thanks when I saw the box. There was only one piece left. "What the fuck, Seifer! You're such a fatass!" I hollered angrily, chucking a pillow at his head.

It missed narrowly as he dodged out of the way, chuckling to himself as he made his way back up to his room. "Later, lamer. I'm off to unpack."

As I yanked the last piece out of the box and chewed it slowly, I wondered vaguely how Seifer had managed to eat all ten pieces in just a few minutes. _What a little fatty, _I thought unhappily, my stomach still whining from its lack of food. He pissed me off so much. If this was going to continue on for the rest of the summer, I may have to personally order three _very _muscular men to remove Seifer from my house.

Because, yes, I did believe that I needed three men to take Seifer down.

* * *

**excuse me, do you want to screvview? **  
_Phail. But you see what I did there? O:  
Hee, I make myself laugh ~  
_Tis what happens when I'm hyper.

_Issues: **Mindless Self Indulgence**  
_


	3. Say Cheese

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Disclaimerrrrr: **And I say that Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Two; Say Cheese**

I had been sitting by myself for the longest period of time. The cold pizza box lay on my lap as I listened to the random thumps and thuds that came from above me. I was a bit surprised that Seifer hadn't called me to come up yet and force me to help him unpack. I sighed.

_Nothing to do, nothing to do…_

With a half-growl, I picked myself off the couch and headed up the stairs. This was one of the things I hated about summer. Roxas and Olette usually slept early, and that meant that I couldn't drop by one of their houses to hang out. There was absolutely nothing to do on nights like these…

"Hey, chickenwuss!"

I made a face, ascending up the stairs, "What?"

"Come 'ere for a second."

Tentatively, I strode down the hall and turned a left, gently pushing Seifer's door open. I blinked. I had just cleaned it maybe two hours ago, and it was already looking like a pig sty. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, and my hands were clenched tightly in my pockets. I felt like pulling out my hair in frustration, and what a sight _that _would have been. I glanced around and caught Seifer standing on his tippy-toes, trying to push something back onto that top rack of the closet. I noticed it was a box.

"What are you doing? Are you moving in now?" I asked skeptically.

He frowned, not amused, "No, and it's not like I wanted to bring this much stuff. I was gonna bring like two or three bags but my mom...made me," He paused for a second before continuing to the point, "This fell on me. I'm just trying to put it back. I dunno if it's important or not or else I'd throw it back up. Give me a hand here."

"How? You're taller than me."

Seifer rolled his eyes, "Idiot, come here and go down on all fours. I'll stand on you."

The first part of what he said caught me off guard and I didn't say anything for a bit. Then I caught the rest of the sentence and I leapt back, "No way! If anything, _you _should be going down on all fours and _I _should be standing on top of you." I stood in front of him, "Here, give me the box."

Seifer was about to open his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Mumbling things under his breath, he shoved the box into my hands and he reluctantly got down on his knees, tensing, getting ready to bear whatever I weighed. I placed a foot onto his sturdy back and hoisted myself up. He grunted,

"You're not heavy at all, chickenwuss."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep showing off," I responded, shifting the box around in my hands. The silver rack above me was _just _in my reach and I straightened my arms, preparing to push it on. Just then, a sudden idea popped into my head. It was sure suicide, but if I got away with it, I will probably die a happy man.

I recognized the box in my hands as a storage box in which my dad kept his old cameras. There were probably three in it at the moment. I flipped the top off and slipped my hand inside, trying to find that _really _good silver camera. It was digital, and I haven't used it in forever. I felt Seifer shuffling restlessly underneath me,

"Are you done yet, twerp? My back's gonna be imprinted with footprints if you don't get off."

"Calm your pants down," I retorted back, "I just gotta find something. Hold on," Aha! Found it. I carefully turned it on and was immensely glad that it didn't make any sound. I snickered quietly to myself.

A picture of Seifer kneeling down was rare. The only time I've ever known him kneeling down was if I was underneath him, gasping for air. And it was usually after a Struggle match or a really random fight. I slowly, carefully lowered the camera down in front of his face.

"Say cheese!"

In a flash, I jumped off his back and snapped the shutter. I only caught a glimpse of the picture before it disappeared off the screen and an angry blond was staring up at me in his shocked position replaced it. Laughing hysterically, I dodged around his hands and sprinted out of the room as fast as I could.

"Lamer!!"

I could hear thudding footsteps behind me now, and I hurriedly sat on the railings of the stairs. I slid down, leaping off at the last second and made a mad dash towards the living room. It was the biggest room in the house, armed with lots of escape routes. I figured it was the best way to be right now.

I leapt behind the table, watching as Seifer hurled himself down seven steps and landed harshly on the floor. He glared at me through icy blue eyes, and right then and there, I was already feeling quite terrified. But I refused to relent. I held the camera out teasingly,

"Wait till your friends see this."

"Blackmailing me, chickenwuss? It's just a picture…" Even though he said that, I knew he was still bothered by it. Seifer advanced towards me, though with the table in the way, there was no way he could get to me without going around. Or he could jump over it, but I hoped that he wouldn't be smart enough to do so.

"Maybe…" Perhaps I could tell him not to bother me for the rest of the summer.

"Delete that picture, and no one will get…" I knew he was about to say 'hurt', but he changed his mind halfway with a short laugh, "Never mind. Delete it and then prepare to get your ass kicked."

"Aw, why?" I clicked around on the camera until I got the picture to show up again. I raised it so that he could see the picture. All I could say was that this was _not _one of his most flattering pictures. The look of utter horror crossed his face and I nearly burst out laughing again, "Damn, that's one _beautiful _picture."

"Oh, you're fucking dead," He made a fake dash to the right before swiveling around and running left. I darted to the right and he realized quickly that he was getting nowhere. Tugging at his Ore beanie in frustration, he managed to keep his voice under control,

"What are you gonna do, huh? The two of us are here and your dad's not coming back anytime to save your ass. And how long do you think you can keep running from me?"

With a sinking feeling in the gut of my stomach, I knew he was right. Sometimes, I'm appalled at how dumb I can be. I weighed my options. Option one: I could hand over the camera and get pummeled to death by the man of my dreams. Option two: I could keep running until he caught up to me and _then _get beaten to death. But it would earn me a bit more time. I was starting to like the second option better.

"Well, lamer, are you going to stand there all night or—"

I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. Instead, I stumbled over to the door leading to the kitchen, then around to the stairs again. I could still hear him chasing after me, and I actually would have stopped to catch a breath if I didn't know my death wish was going to be granted by Seifer Almasy.

Flying up the stairs, I convinced myself that it was a hoard of bulls infected with a contagious disease after me to will myself to run faster. I knew there was really only one room in the entire house with a lock, and that was the bathroom. Side-stepping in hastily, I slammed the door shut and barred the door with my skinny frame. I had _just _locked it when Seifer threw himself at the door. I sighed in relief.

Seifer jiggled the doorknob a few times, and when he was positive it was locked, he resorted to banging on the door. I called out, "I don't think my dad's going to be entirely happy to come home and find out you killed the door."

"You wanna take its place?"

I shut my mouth. It seemed like the smartest thing to do. All for a picture. My life was going to end because Seifer Almasy did not like being in photos. It seemed like a pretty pathetic thing to die over. The camera was still grasped tightly in my hand and I was starting to wonder if all this was really worth it. Clamping my mouth shut, I pressed my ear against the door. No sounds.

Dropping to the ground and winking close one eye, I was a bit alarmed to see that Seifer wasn't standing outside.

Then he was back again. Instantly, I straightened up and asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," I heard him grunt. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously,

"Uh huh…"

"Last chance, lamer. Open the door and give the camera or I'm coming in."

I had no idea what he was talking about. The door was locked and it couldn't be unlocked by anywhere but the inside. Unless…he had something incredibly small and it could fit to turn the lock from the outside.

My eyes shot wide open. _**Crap!**_

I didn't even get a chance to block the door. I jumped in fright when Seifer flung the door open ruthlessly. I hid the camera behind my back and smiled weakly, "Can't you take a joke, Seifer?"

He scowled, the scar between his eyes stretching a bit when he glared. I gulped, taking tiny steps backwards as he took strong, confident strides towards me. I felt the rim of the bathtub as I bumped into it and my knees buckled, causing me to flip inside. I winced when my head cracked against the side of the tub. The line 'bathing in one's blood' suddenly occurred to me. A smirk spread across his lips; I was trapped.

Yet I was still determined to win in _something_.

I didn't really think about it. I just did it. Pulling at the waistband of my pants, (to Seifer's complete and utter bewilderment) I dropped the camera in, "You want it, come get it," I challenged.

I almost laughed at his face and I would've loved to take a picture of that as well. I burned that memory deep into my head so that I would never forget. He frowned, disgusted, "Ew," he said out loud.

I knew he wasn't going to do it. I was positive that Seifer Almasy would _not _reach into another boy's pants for a small, digital camera. Maybe I was actually going to get out of this alive.

Or not…

His hand shot towards me and yanked me up by the collar. I bristled, wondering what in the word he could be thinking. He couldn't _really _be thinking of reaching into my pants, could he…?

He dropped down so fast that I couldn't even react in time. His vice grip caught me around the ankle and he yanked me up. I yelled out when I was flipped upside-down. My head was literally dangling a feet from the ground. His grasp tightened painfully around my bony ankle as his other hand pulled at the waistband of my camo pants.

I congratulated Seifer silently in my head for actually knowing the concept of gravity. I had half the mind to say it out loud, but I decided that it was best not to. The camera tumbled out and landed in the tub with a dull _thunk. _

"Well, how about that…" He dropped me and picked up the camera. He clicked around with it until he was sure that he had deleted the picture. I watched intently from down below as he tossed the camera up and caught it with the other hand, carefree, "Feel like begging for your life?"

My jaw dropped before I could stop myself, "Wh-what?" His dark shadow loomed over me chillingly and I shrunk back, wishing I could disappear inside the wall, "Er…I won't…do it again?"

"No," He said, lip curling in amusement, "You won't."

He pulled his fist back and I squeezed my eyes shut. I kinda predicted this was going to happen anyway. I felt something hard attack my chest, but it wasn't his fist. I blinked open my eyes to find that he dropped the camera on me. "Huh?"

"I'm feeling generous today," He explained shortly, "You live," Without a warning, he clenched his fist around the front of my shirt and hauled me onto my feet. My legs were still wobbly and I nearly tipped over and toppled over onto him. Thankfully, I managed to regain my balance before I did that. He yanked me out of the tub none-too-gently and showed me out of the bathroom, "Now, scram. I'm gonna take a shower. And if I see that _thing _near me again, you're both going out the window."

"My dad would kick you out the house," I couldn't help but add. I knew my dad was too nice to do anything like that. Apparently, Seifer thought the same thing.

"Yeah, right," He snorted derisively. He waited until I backed up into my room before returning to his own to get his clothes. I shut my door behind me and exhaled slowly.

This was something I was never going to forget. Seifer Almasy. Had. Just. Let me off. The. Hook. For the first. Fudging. Time. OhmahGod. I couldn't breathe. This must be documented for life—

Okay, no. I was getting carried away. But Seifer _rarely _let his victims go without a mark to show them what happened when they messed with him. Rarely as in as rare as someone seeing Pence wearing a frilly yellow dress. Never.

The phone rang. In just two seconds, I launched myself at the table and attacked the phone. It was Olette. She said in her calm, serious voice, "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh, good. You're still alive."

I laughed, "Just," I crossed my legs on the bed and pressed the phone against my ear, "I narrowly got away with it."

"Got away with what?"

I told her what had happened. At the end, I was guffawing giddily whereas she remained silent. Roxas and Pence would have laughed. Sometimes, Olette was too composed for her own good, "You could have gotten killed."

"But I'm alive, aren't I?"

I sensed that Olette was smiling on the other line, "Alright, Hayner. You survived the first night so far. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"…like?"

She sighed exasperatedly, "Like sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to see his half-naked body when he's sleeping, or like, um, sneaking another candid picture of him doing _something_ or—"

"Wait. _Does _he sleep half-naked?" It was one step closer to being naked, at least.

"Hayner! Pay attention!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, though the mental image would not leave my head. But I was liking it a lot. Removing the perverted picture from my head, I did what Olette told me to do and paid attention to her speak, "Anyway, keep going."

It was like Olette didn't know what to say next. "Do you…like him, Hay, or do you hate him? You have to make up your mind someday."

That question. It was something I always asked myself. But now that Olette asked it, I was even more confused. "Both," I said nonchalantly. "I like him. I hate him. And it pisses me off. Can we talk about something else now?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Olette obliged, "Do you like cheese?"

Wow. I couldn't even bring myself to answer and Olette must've sensed that because she protested, "You told me to talk about something else! What else am I supposed to talk about? I'm not good at this, Hayner."

"Cheese?" I snorted.

I could tell that Olette was pouting, for she quickly changed the subject, "What's he doing right now?"

"Showering," I heard the shower head faucet turn on from the washroom and a sneaky grin spread on my face. Olette seemed to know what I was thinking about,

"You're smiling with that little perverted look on your face, aren't you?" She laughed, "Don't, Hayner. He'll drown you."

"I won't," I promised her and myself. Not today, at least. There was still the whole summer to piss Seifer off. Like, Olette had said, this was only the first night.

I hung up on her and leaned back against my fluffy pillow. _Now _it was bothering me. That feeling in the pit of stomach was uncomfortable, and I knew what it meant. I clutched my stomach, turning edgily onto my side. Talk about moody, but I was suddenly really pissed off. I had been enjoying myself for the past few minutes, and now I felt like hitting something with my Struggle bat.

There were all these mixed feelings inside me. I _wanted _Seifer to notice me in some other way, and not as his personal punching bag. I also did _not _want to be crushing on Seifer, out of all people. But I couldn't help it. I had fallen for him hard.

I punched the wall with no enthusiasm. My fist rebounded back to me and I winced slightly, taking in my swollen knuckles. _Stupid, fucking prick, _I thought. I hurled my fist into the wall again, but my face remained straight as I felt the smarting pain.

It felt kinda good.

God, I really _was_ a masochist.

* * *

Me too, me too. I'm a masochistic. Indian sunburns feel good. _If anyone knows what those are o-o_  
Uhm, so I guess I should just say this.  
**I can't update at all from now through August !  
**I'm not gonna be anywhere near a computer and halfway around the world.  
_But in compensation, _I'll write. On paper. On a table or on the floor and on the plane. [21 hours on the freaking plane, man!]  
So I /will/ have a chapter for you when I come back. I promise.  
So farewell, I shall be leaving.  
[But anything you want Hayner to do to Seifer, or vice versa, do tell me. I'm interested.]

**i'ma take my rocketship to the moon, like. ZOOM. :)  
review?**


	4. Good morning, sunshine

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**A/N: **Side Akuroku ! Yay !

**

* * *

Three; Good morning, sunshine**

I had slept with the lights on. Somehow, I had fallen asleep with my nose into the pillow and my right arm was angled in the strangest position. One would look down on me and ask me if I needed to go to the hospital. My arm looked and felt like it was broken.

Gingerly, I tried to turn on my side and adjust my arm so that it would actually look like it was connected to my shoulder. It hurt like a bitch, and I wondered how I was able to sleep through the night like this. My groan was muffled into my pillow as I heard something in my arm crack.

_It's okay, _I reassured myself, _it's just like cracking knuckles and my neck. 'Cept it's in the middle of my arm…and it hurtssss…OW! Ow…_

At least it wasn't broken. I could still move it, and that was all I needed to know. I reminded myself never to sleep in that position _ever _again.

Seething, I swung my feet over the bed and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. Taking a quick glimpse at the mirror, I could see that my blonde hair was as unruly as ever, same as every other morning. I dragged my feet over to the door, just like last morning. I opened the door, and saw the room across from me, door wide open and it was looking like a mess already. Not like last morning.

And my arm was hurting too, unlike last morning.

Right. Seifer was living in my house now. Distantly, I heard the sound of the bathroom faucet running and suspected that the guy was brushing his teeth or whatever he did in the morning. Right then and there, I realized that I really needed to use the toilet. My vision groggy and disoriented, I stumbled over to the bathroom. My right arm was dangling limply by my side; there wasn't much I could do with it. With my left hand, I pounded on the door,

"Hurry up! I need to go!"

"Good morning to you too," Was his only response. I scowled, leaning against the wall and crossing my legs. Damn guy was taking his time. Now he was humming a merry tune and I just wanted to snap at him. I kicked the door.

Yes, I know I'm not a morning person. I continued to punch the door, but I immediately stopped when I remembered that my dad was probably home. Trying to think of something else, I closed my eyes and waited while Seifer left the faucet running.

_Struggle Matches…Ponies…Rainbows…Oh, rain. Water…DAMN IT! _I mentally slapped myself for straying to the topic of fluids. This was a lot harder than I thought. What the hell was Seifer doing in there that was taking him so long? I honestly needed to go to the washroom. I tried again. _Math…homework…Paper…Pencils…Pen…is…FUCKING HELL!_

"Seifer, damn it! When you're done being a prick, come out!"

"Won't be coming out anytime soon, lamer, sorry," Even though he said that, the faucet stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. Yet for some reason, the door was not opening. I hummed a soft tune and it started getting louder with impatience. Just as I swung my leg back to kick at the door, it opened.

Seifer was dressed in a white tank top…and a baggy set of jeans. Something I was not used to seeing. As much as I willed myself not to think it, they looked rather good on him. I was so busy staring at his clothes that it wasn't until he slapped my head that I realized he was talking, "Ow! Wuh?"

"I _said _what the hell do you want?"

"What…do I want…?" I lost my mind for a second, then I remembered. "Move!" Ignoring his shocked expression, I limped into the bathroom and shoved him out. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything back to me, I slammed the door in his face.

I stayed in the washroom for a while, even though I knew Seifer wasn't outside waiting for me. When I had finally decided to come out, a delicious scent of waffles wafted up my nose. I followed that scent all the way downstairs, only to find Seifer and my dad in conversation. I stood there like an idiot, staring.

And then I decided to ignore them. Seifer was trying to win brownie points with my dad and my dad already loved Seifer. If only he knew the things that guy did to me.

I sat on the chair near the counter, on the opposite side of Seifer. I threw him a glare. Because of him, I was in a bad mood in the morning. I thought about going to visit Roxas later and see how he was dealing with that perverted redhead that was following him around. My dad started laughing at something that Seifer had said and I jerked my head up to see the corners of Seifer's lips curling.

What did my dad see in him? I'm so confused.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. But it wasn't until my dad said something about leaving for the entire day that I finally caught on. "Wait, what?"

I didn't think anything I had said was funny, but my dad started chuckling, "Hayner, I'm going out the whole day. It's another business thing. I'll leave you in Seifer's charge—"

"Wait, _what?_" I repeated, the shock evident in my voice. Seifer sent me a smug look that clearly meant: _You heard him. I'm the boss. _That was a look that I knew well. It was burned into my memories because he had been using that face ever since we were little. He was _always _the boss of me.

My dad repeated what he had just said also, "Hayner, I'm going out the whole day. It's another-"

"No, I heard what you said the first time, dad. I'm not deaf," I muttered the last part under my breath. Then I tried to smile as best I could, but I could tell that I must've looked like I was in serious pain, "Why, dad? Why?" _Why would you put me up with this?!_

"It's no different than other days, Hayner," My dad said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_Yes, but today, I'll be stuck with Seifer Almasy. Thanks a lot, dad._

* * *

It wasn't until my dad was out the door that I started forking the waffle into my mouth with my left hand. It was a bit clumsy, seeing as I was right handed, but my other arm was pretty useless at the moment. Seifer noticed.

"Since when were you left handed?" He asked, propping his elbow onto the counter. I shrugged my left shoulder; my mouth was full. I swallowed whilst gulping down some milk and Seifer waited impatiently as I took my time answering,

"Slept wrong. Now my arm hurts so I can't use it," I proved my point by using my left hand to raise my right arm gingerly. It even hurt when I did that. I let it drop by my side. Seifer leaned over the counter to get a good look at it.

"I can fix that for you?"

"Huh, really?" I was interested, "What are you going to do?"

"Give me your arm," He demanded, putting out his hand, palm facing up. I searched his face for any hint of hurting me, but I couldn't find it. He actually seemed sincere about helping me. But that didn't stop me from being suspicious. Squinting my eyes at him, I delicately placed my right hand on the counter, tensing when his fingers came into contact with my skin.

"You gotta relax, lamer," He murmured while getting a good grip on my arm. I shivered with either apprehension or delight when he touched me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked again, curious.

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to do it on three, okay?" So he totally ignored the fact that I was asking him what he was going to do. How nice. I shrugged, nodding slowly and preparing myself for whatever was going to come.

"One."

I tensed, and he could feel it. He grinned, and it scared me even more because it looked so sadistic. I was beginning to think I had made the wrong choice.

"Two!"

**Crack. **I had no idea what he did but the next second, there were tears brimming in my eyes and I _think _I might have screamed like a girl. A really girly girl. But the pain in my arm shot through so quickly that I didn't have time to collect myself. I fell off my chair, clutching my arm. I could distinctively hear Seifer laughing.

"What the hell?!" I managed to gasp out. Surprisingly though, my arm _did _feel a bit better. No matter. I still glared at him through tear-stained eyes. "That was on two! And what the hell did you do to me? Fuck! That hurt!"

Carefully, I moved my right arm in every direction and it seemed to be okay. Seifer had fixed it, all right, but I wasn't in any mood to forgive him for what he had just did. He grinned at me,

"I don't know what I did, but it always worked for me. Don't be such a wuss, lamer. Man up!" He hit me across the back in a playful manner, but to me, it was like a blow with a hammer. My head crashed against the side of the counter and instead of holding my arm, I was now holding my head.

"Seifer…you're going to kill me one day."

"Naw, I wouldn't go that far," He helped me onto my feet. "How does your arm feel?"

I bit my tongue to keep from answering him. Instead, I sent him a curt nod to tell him it was fine. But it felt a lot better, to be honest. But, again, I was in no mood to admit that to him. Huffily, I sat myself back onto the chair and started wolfing down my waffle again. He watched me with interest and that was when I started getting a little freaked out.

"What?" I mumbled with my mouth full.

He raised an eyebrow, "Close your mouth, lamer."

I stuck my tongue out, but I was careful in not letting any of my food fall out of my mouth, "Why should I listen to you? It's my house."

"Let me ask you something, lamer. Why do you listen to your dad, hm?"

I didn't answer for a while, thinking this as a trick question. Slowly, I gulped my food down and answered, "Because he's my dad! He's older than me. I listen to my elders…" My sentence trailed off as I realized I was tricked.

Seifer pointed to himself with glee. He was older than me. I smacked my forehead on the counter top and groaned, "Why me?"

Seifer ignored me, "So that's that then. You listen to me when your dad's not here. Got it?"

I just nodded, too tired to even argue. It was morning, and my brain was still fuzzy. But that didn't stop me from throwing an angry glare at Seifer, who just sent me another smug look. I made a short mental note to visit Roxas. Going there was going to be better than staying in the house with this guy.

* * *

"Where ya going, lamer?"

I scowled as I tried closing the door behind me again, but Seifer was obviously not allowing that to happen. "I'm going out. To visit Roxas? Surely I'm allowed to do that instead of being cooped up in the house with you," I failed to mention that it was definitely better than being cooped up in the house with him. He shrugged his shoulders,

"Alright."

"Alright?" I repeated, and then I tried closing the door again. I glared at his foot, which was in between the door and the doorframe, "What is it now?"

"I'm coming with you."

My jaw dropped and I used my left hand to close it. He snorted as I started spluttering, "No! You're not! You're not my babysitter, Seifer! I'm going to that café where Roxas works by _myself._ Don't—"

There was obviously no point in arguing with this guy. He adjusted the beanie on his head before pushing me down the front stairs. I nearly fell onto my back if it wasn't for the railings and I watched grumpily as he locked the door behind him. He patted me on the back, "Just pretend I'm not here. It's not like I _want _to see that stupid little blondie anyway."

"Then why are you coming?" I snapped, dragging my heels as I walked. He ignored me, and kept a slow pace behind me. I rolled my eyes at the sky. Why was it everywhere I went, Seifer was always with me? I was going to be questioned a lot by Roxas.

The café was a place where Olette, Pence, Roxas and I always went to. It was a place to get away from Seifer and his gang, seeing as they never went in. I never really understood why, but I didn't really want to ask. It was good enough that they never came. I sniffed as I walked through the doors; the café always smelled like chocolate. I loved it. I was enjoying the smell of it until Seifer started pushing me through,

"Are you going to stand there all day, chickenwuss?"

"Hayner!"

I jerked my head up at my name and saw Roxas behind the counter. I grinned and waved, jogging up to him, leaving Seifer behind me. I doubted he wanted to say hello anyway. Roxas sent the bully a strange glance, "What's he doing with you?"

I shrugged, "Had to bring him along. I mean, he sorta followed me here." The sentence sounded strange by itself, but Roxas let it go. He stole a worried glimpse back and after a few seconds, he turned back towards me,

"So, er, what would you like?"

"Can't I just talk to you without ordering anything?" I joked.

"Yeah," He answered anxiously, "Except I have to look like I'm working or else my boss is gonna come out and…" He led his hand across his throat and closed his eyes, sticking his tongue out. I got the message,

"Right. Then, um, can I get a…latte?"

"Sure thing!" Roxas beamed at me before whirling around to make what I ordered. Just as he put the cap on, he slid it across the counter and looked at me solemnly, "That's gonna cost you though."

I made a face, "Gee, don't I get a discount or something?" I sipped the latte and seethed as some of it burned my tongue. At least it was good though. Did I even bring money? I wasn't even sure.

Roxas shook his head and laughed, "Sorry, Hay," Just then, a shadow loomed over us, and I was just about to open my mouth and say something when Roxas made a funny squeaking noise and jumped at least three meters into the air. I leapt back, guarding my latte with my body.

"Axel! Don't touch my butt!" Roxas yelped, slapping the redhead's hand away. I was surprised Axel didn't even turn the slightest bit red when every single customer in the café stared at them. I averted my eyes, clearly saying: I don't know them…

"Get to work, Roxy, or else I might have to _punish _you," Axel smirked, leaning back against the wall in a leisurely way. Roxas groaned into his hand, and for a second, I nearly felt sorry for him.

"Trade places?" Roxas asked, his big blue eyes pleading with me. I snorted into my drink,

"You'd rather be at _my _house with Seifer than put up with perverted redhead here?" I shook my head, "You can't stand a day with Seifer."

"I can so!" Roxas shot back, though he didn't seem so certain. He glanced around me to look at Seifer, and I followed his gaze. The guy was staring out the window with this dreamy expression on his face, something that I have never seen before. I would have started laughing if I wasn't so attracted to that darn face. He looked so flawless against the sun, and though his hair was under a hat, the little tufts of blond hair sticking out from underneath were gold.

"Hayner, you're drooling."

"Huh?! What?" I leapt back and used the back of my hand to wipe away the imaginary spit dribbling down my chin. Seifer snapped out of his reverie and shot a deadly glare at me. I gulped before glaring at Roxas with murderous intent, "Nice going."

"Well, you were gonna," Roxas grinned foolishly, but it was quickly wiped away with another scowl as he turned around, swiping Axel's wandering hands away, "I said, _no, _Axel! God, do I need to get a personal bodyguard now?"

All Axel did was smirk playfully as Roxas turned around again, "See what I have to deal with every week day?"

"What?" I asked, "He likes you," I wiggled my eyebrows, "Do you like him?" At these words, Roxas' ears turned pink and he bit his lip. I made my best 'haha, I knew it' face before searching through my pockets for some change. I furrowed my brow when I could find none. Fuming, I glanced back at Seifer, who had started to walk towards me.

"I…uh…need…" I stammered. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and right then, I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"What?" He asked, "Need money?" I kept my head still, knowing that it wanted to nod. How embarrassing. I was going to let my enemy pay for my drink. Why didn't I bring my wallet out? To my surprise, Seifer didn't say anything. All he did was reach into his pockets and pull out a few coins. He counted them up, mouthing the words and then he dropped them onto the counter in front of Roxas.

Then he sauntered away.

Roxas glanced up at me, then at the change on the desk, then back at me. I grinned like a happy child as he muttered, "Wow, really? Unbelievable. He paid for your drink," He pushed the change into one pile before biting his lip uncertainly, "That…was surprising."

I know. I was expecting some gloat, or something around those words. Maybe I thought he was going to make fun of me and say, "Lamer, are you dumb? Why would you buy a drink if you know you don't have any money?" But no, he didn't say anything. And that made me pretty happy. I was kinda glad that I brought him along now.

I uttered a quick goodbye to Roxas before heading out the door. Seifer was waiting for me, a scowl embedded onto his face as he shot me a look that told me to hurry up. I smiled, catching up to him. Right then, instead of wanting to punch him in the face, I was resisting the urge to run up behind him and give him a hug.

Yeah, I'm weird. I know.

* * *

**OMG. I LIED.  
**I really wanted to post again, so here I am.  
Now I'm really leaving. Miss me, alright?  
Really, no more posts until the end of August but I'll definitely write.  
_If there are lots of mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. SOMEBODY is rushing me off the computer.  
_Even though I don't have internet, I'll be using my dad's cell to check my reviews.  
So make me a happy girl.  
And review. :D  
Suggestions are yet again welcome.


	5. Struggle

.:. I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**A/N: **I stole my aunt's computer. Yay! I updated! Bleh, but I had to push chapter four and chapter five together since chapter four was too short and I didn't like it. So here's this like, extra long chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

**Four; Struggle**

I knew it wasn't going to last though. Seifer acting decent, I mean. It wasn't long into the day when he started ordering me about again. As we were walking down the sidewalk aimlessly, he abruptly turned around on me and said,

"You know what I feel like having?"

I grimaced, knowing what he was going to do, "What?"

"Milk," He beamed. Surprise, surprise. We were standing outside the grocery slash convenience store. How convenient. I looked at him blankly,

"Your point?"

"Lamer…"

"You lazy arsehole. Why can't you just go in and get it yourself?"

Seifer sat down on the curb, "Why would I waste the opportunity of bossing you around? Think of this as repaying me for that drink I bought you earlier," He added, handing me the money.

I frowned, "You offered. I never a-a—"Seifer immediately grabbed the front of my shirt and I squeaked in surprise, "A-alright, I'll go," He smirked as he let me go and I almost regretted for caving in so easily. With dignity, I fixed the front of my shirt and strode into the store. Even inside, I had a feeling Seifer had his eyes glued to me and was now watching my every move. It was a bit unnerving. I stepped behind a tower of apples and peered around for those tiny milk cartons. Once I found then, I was stuck deciding which one Seifer would want.

_Eenie…meanie…minie…mo!_ I chose the one second to the far left side. If Seifer didn't like low-fat milk, that was too bad for him. I stepped up to the counter, staring down at the coins in my hand and started counting,

"How much?"

"Fifty six, ninety seven."

"Fifty…_whaat_?" I jerked my head in confusion and in my bewilderment, I saw Olette behind the counter. There was a moment of silence between us while she smiled at me. Finally, I managed to utter one single word,

"Huh?" I felt so intelligent at the moment.

"I work here."

"I figured out that much by myself, thanks. When…?"

"Oh, I only got the job today," She took the milk carton and scanned it for the price, "I thought you hated milk."

"I do," I admitted, "But dickwad extraordinaire doesn't," Olette followed my gaze out the convenience store and saw Seifer sitting quietly on the curb. Olette glanced back at me and the look she gave me made me turn slightly pink, "Aw, seme Seifer already making you do the grocery shopping for the baby?"

"No—"

"That's one sixty-two."

I gave her two dollars before continuing my earlier sentence, "No, it's not grocery shopping, just milk. And what do you mean, seme?"

Olette rolled her eyes, "D'you want a bag?" She held up the small milk carton and I made a face at her. She shrugged, giving it to me, "Oh, please, Hayner. You don't actually think Seifer would let you top, do you?"

I spluttered an inaudible answer and she snickered (yes, snickered) at my face. Innocent Olette was not so innocent after all, "It's not like we're together or anything. I don't even know if Seifer swings that way—"

"He does," She answered shortly. I blinked,

"How…?"

"I saw him making out with this guy with blue hair once upon a time," She started to wave me away, "He seemed pretty into it."

"When was this?"

"When he was still dating Fuu. She wasn't too happy about it but I mean, she's got Rai now," She pointed at the door, indicating that I should go, "We'll talk later, Hay. Right now, you're holding up the line," I glanced behind me and saw that she was telling the truth. There were about seven old ladies behind me with irritated scowls on their faces.

"Sorry," I apologized with a weak smile on my face. Taking the milk carton, I walked out the store doors to see a very pissed off Seifer.

"What took you so long?"

"The…uh…apples fell," Why did I always do that? I just say the first thing on my mind, "I mean, I saw Olette. We talked for a bit."

Seifer rolled his eyes, holding his hand out for the milk. I handed it to him without a word.

He drank a few gulps before making eye contact with me. That was when I realized I had been staring again. But he didn't seem…mad or anything. He held the carton out, "Want some?" Seifer was sporting a milk mustache, and I grazed my finger over the lip of my mouth to tell him. He must've understood what I was trying to say because he licked his lips.

Why was it when he did that did it remind me of a porn star? He looked incredibly sexy when he did that, "Want some?" He repeated.

_Yes, please,_ I thought while shaking my head, "No, I hate milk," He shrugged, finishing off the milk. I bit my lip as he threw it into the garbage can.

"You should drink more milk, chickenwuss. It's why you're so weak and _that's _why you can never beat me in a game of struggle."

At this, I scowled, "That's not true."

"Mhm…" He turned away, but that stupid, arrogant grin was still plastered onto his face. He was waiting for me to challenge him. I know it. Well, I wasn't going to do it. I can control my urges. It wasn't like I wanted him to beat me…and straddle me over my stomach…or my groin…

"Chick-en-wuss," He enunciated slowly.

I jutted my lip out defiantly, "What?"

"Oh, you answered."

I stared, gritting my teeth, "It's a habit. I can't help it anymore."

"So chickie is fine too, yeah?"

"You make me sound like a girl."

Seifer threw his head back and laughed, "That's the point," _Screw you, _I thought, glaring at him. _Screw you and your dominance. I'm not the girl in this scenario. I refuse to believe that. _

He kept his icy blue eyes on me and I let a hand brush my hair back self-consciously. My hair was a bit tangly, like it was every other day, and so my fingers got caught halfway. I pulled them out hastily and averted my eyes. It was always like that, and it was embarrassing. I coughed slightly into my hand,

"Home."

I started to turn around to leave, but Seifer was already beside me, "What, you're backing out?"

To my astonishment, I nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Seifer smiled, which made me a little more apprehensive, "Good, cause you know, if I were you, I wouldn't want to fight me either. Who'd want to get broken arms and get humiliated all the time anyway? It's no problem. It's always going to be like this, me beating you. Forever, and ever, and—"

"No."

By now, we were outside my house and Seifer looked mildly interested in what I had to say, "No?"

"No," I repeated. I opened my garage door and picked up two blue struggle bats on the work table. I threw one at him and he caught it easily with his left hand. A boisterous smirk was slowly stretching on his face and I knew from that moment on that I had made the wrong choice. I gulped, but it felt like there was a coin stuck in my throat. Sometimes, that smile really put chills down my spine,

"Uh…wait, can I have that bat back?"

Seifer smacked the bat down on the palm of his hand menacingly, "You want it? Come get it from me."

That bastard, taking my line. I gripped the struggle bat with my two hand, telling myself over and over again that I'll be okay. I highly doubted it though. This…was going to be painful.

I swung my bat at him and he immediately jumped back, skillfully dodging the blow. We parried a few times but I could easily tell that he wasn't trying hard. I brought the bat over my head but Seifer was a lot quicker than I was. He jabbed the tip of the bat into my stomach, causing me to double over, wheezing.

Seifer took that as an opportunity to yank back my hair and force me into a kneeling position. _That, _I found incredibly hot. I bit down on my bottom lip to silence all my little whimpers of pain, "Kneel," He whispered into my ear, "Loser."

Saying 'never' would have been cliché, but it also would have not made any sense since I was already kneeling on the ground. I snarled from the back of my throat and elbowed him in the lower abdomen. He grunted, staggering backwards. I grabbed my bat, which had dropped onto the floor. I whipped it around, yet somehow, Seifer managed to recover quite quickly and blocked it. I kept striking at it,

"Wipe," _Hit. _"That," _Hit._ "Stupid smirk," _Hit. _"Off your fuc—" WHAM! He didn't even use his bat. He used his right arm to karate chop my side and I groaned, immobilized for a quick second. Seifer literally tossed his bat aside and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I yelped in surprise when he yanked hard and made me fall flat on my back. The breath was knocked out of me and for another long moment, I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes, only to find a heavy weight on my chest. I flinched violently and my eyes snapped open. I would have lied if I said I didn't like Seifer sitting on top of me. My chest heaved up and down as I struggled to breathe.

I wrenched my right arm from underneath me and tried swiping my fist at Seifer's face. It was half-hearted, which would explain how easily he caught it. I growled, trying with my left hand. Bad idea, seeing as now Seifer had both my wrists in his grasp. I yanked back hard, but all that got me was an excruciating twist of my hands. I winced as he leaned forward, brushing against my stomach.

"It's useless, chickenwuss. I've got you now," He breathed nonchalantly. His face was agonizingly close to mine, and if I had moved my head even a little, we would have kissed.

Or something…

"Come on," Seifer whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my face, "Let me hear it. Who won?"

I made an incoherent mumbling sound and attempted to roll free. Seifer smirked obnoxiously and pulled my wrists above my head, "Say it."

"Stupid fucking tease," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"I said, fuck off."

Seifer frowned, a bit put out, "I don't think you're in the position to say that to me."

I groaned a bit when I arched up in an attempt to throw him off me. Needless to say, it was useless. I figured if I didn't say the words, he was never going to let me go. It was simple, really. It was just…my pride going out the window. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fist,

"Yewin."

Seifer chuckled, "I know," And just like that, he rolled off to the side and brushed the dirt off his pants. I coughed lightly, shifting onto my stomach before stumbling back up. Honestly, if I was going to have more physical encounters like these, I was going to end up having a heart attack.

* * *

Lasting one week was actually easier than I thought. There were many times I had to remind myself to knock before going into his room. He had taught me quite a lesson when I had accidentally stridden into his room,

"Hey, Siefer," I had asked, "Did I leave my sweater in—whoa...oh..." I had froze in my tracks as I stared, "Spongebob boxers. Guess it's true when they say 'Don't judge a book by its cov—I gotta go!" And after that, I was lying in the hallway, unable to move. My dad had come home late and found me sleeping in yet another strangely angled position. Seifer and I did not speak to each other for an entire day.

At least Olette laughed when I told her.

I actually escaped out of Seifer's eyes and managed to get to her house. She caught me sneaking around in her backyard. Her parents were out, and so she didn't really mind me stepping on her mother's favorite tulips. If her mother had seen me, that would be an incredibly different story.

She poured me a glass of lemonade, "So how's life with Mr. Seme lover?"

"Don't call him that," I snapped, emptying the contents of the lemonade-filled cup into my mouth, "He's driving me insane. He doesn't lock the frigging door when he's changing. It's like he really wants me to walk into that room, unannounced and see him butt-naked."

"Maybe it's an invitation."

"What?"

"It's not like he's going to come up to you and say, 'Hey, Hay. I'm not going to lock the door so come in any time you like and feel free to violate my sexy, awesome body in any way you wish."

Silence.

"First of all, he wouldn't call me Hay," I corrected, "And second, last time I did that, I ended up being a human pretzel.",

"You violated him?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "That's why I'm still alive."

Olette smiled, "Well, I was just saying anyway," She took a small sip from her drink, "I want you to be alive for school, after all," There was something in her eyes that told me that she wanted me to do something though. But I knew I wasn't crazy enough to violate Seifer. I know that if I did such a thing, I would not get away alive.

I sighed, placing my cup into the sink carefully. Then I remembered something, "Where's Roxas? He doesn't have work on Sunday, does he?"

"Today he does. The place is short-staffed and he and another guy have to do it."

"Let me guess: Axel."

"Obviously," Olette sighed dreamily, "They would be the best gay couple next to you and Seifer. Now if only Roxas can get with him."

My jaw dropped, "Olette, I'm not gonna lie," I took a deep breath, "You scare me sometimes."

Olette frowned, "You," She pointed at me and jabbed me in the chest. I winced, "You hurry up and confess to Seifer. You think I didn't see you two grinding on each other's hips yesterday?"

"Wh—"

"The convenience store isn't too far from your house, Hay."

"Well, don't let me taint your innocent little mind," I rubbed my chest where she had poked me. It hurt.

It wasn't like I hadn't been thinking about it. Confessing to Seifer was about as hard as beating him in a game of struggle. Yes, I always compare things to struggle.

Anyway, the only thing I was actually worried about was Seifer overreacting. I didn't want him to freak out and not talk to me again for the rest of his life. But sometimes, I found myself wondering what to say to him.

Deciding that I had nothing else to discuss with Olette, I said my goodbyes and thank yous to her before starting to wander back home. My mind was now thinking about a lot of things. Somewhere in my head, this voice was telling me to just tell Seifer, get it over with, and if he didn't like me, I would have to forget about him and move on in life. Though I highly douvted that anyone else would be able to fulfill my masochistic desires, except maybe…

"Lookie who's here."

Let me introduce another character in my life. Super pedophile slash creeper, and his name was Setzer. He only got to me when I was alone. Suddenly, I was feeling like quite the idiot for taking this way home and I really wanted someone else to be with me. Setzer had been tailing me ever since I finished grade eight and I had lost to him in that Struggle tournament. I was always afraid that one of these days, he was going to rape me. The possibility seemed very likely.

"I'm just going home, Setzer. My dad's expecting me," I started backing away a little from the dark alleyway but Setzer was already advancing towards me.

"Are you avoiding me, little Hayner?"

I nodded bluntly, "Yeah, sorry to say I am," I managed to turn around halfway before feeling Setzer's large hand on my shoulder. He squeezed hard before whirling me around and slamming me against the wall. I like pain, alright, but not when it was delivered from Setzer. This guy was at least maybe seven years my senior. Ever since he heard a rumor that 'I liked it rough', he had been trying to make out with me by slamming me against walls. Oh, yeah. I love people trying to break my back every time I turn a corner.

I believed that he was going to try and force his tongue down my throat again, so I instantly blurted out, "Seifer's expecting me home as well."

"Right," Setzer snarled. I could feel his cold, bony fingers curling through my hair, "I heard he was living with you now."

"Yeah," I whispered.

Setzer looked angry. He yanked my head back and I cried out when he attached his lips to my neck. When I tried to shove him away, he bit down harshly. I was shaking by the time he pulled away, a nasty smirk playing on his lips, "Well, show him that when you get home."

He let me go. My legs gave away and I crumpled to the ground, dazed. As he strut away, I replayed the scene over in my head. Did he…? I patted my hand down on the spot where he had bit me. A love bite. You've got to be kidding me! I screamed out in frustration at nobody in particular.

I arrived home a little later than I intended to. Seifer was in the living room watching TV. I kept my head down as I made my way to him, "Where's dad?"

"He told me to tell you that he'll be away for a couple of days on a business trip. So guess who you'll be listening to for the rest of the week?"

I nodded. I wasn't even in the mood to argue. My first love bite…given by Setzer. I wanted to shoot myself.

"He made rice for dinner for you though, before he left," He switched the TV off and swiveled around in his seat to look at me, "Where were you the whole day?"

"Olette's," I mumbled, "I'm going to my room," I kept my chin down as I headed for the stairs. I saw a shadow casting on the floor in front of my and I instantly knew that Seifer was blocking my way up. I waited until he took a long glance at me, but he still didn't budge.

"Lamer, you look like shit."

From the tone of his voice, I had a feeling that for once, he wasn't mocking me. He was actually sincerely worried about me, and that just scared me even more. I turned around, "On second though, where's the food? I'm kinda hung—"

"Look at me."

I paused, closing my eyes with my back facing him. I didn't want him to see the mark on my neck, and I definitely did not want to be asked about it either. I only took one step into the kitchen when he repeated it, a little softer but all the more dangerous, "Hayner, look at me."

I had no choice but to turn around slowly. Seifer grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to stare him in the eyes. I could feel hot, embarrassed tears stinging my eyes as his cold blue ones scrolled down to my neck. He angled my head a little more to get a better glimpse. He didn't say anything for a while,

"What the fuck is this?" He asked slowly.

I pulled away from him, covering it with my hand, "It's a hickey. What does it look like?"

"Who?" He demanded.

"Why do you care?" I shot back, "So you can go high-five him for humiliating me?"

For a split second, Seifer looked scandalized, "No," An angry spasm etched across his face before disappearing. There might have been jealousy in there as well, but I could have been wrong. My vision was still blurred from tears threatening to fall.

"It's a guy?"

This was not making me feel better. I nodded hastily and pushed past him. To my surprise, he didn't stop me.

o-o

I lay on my bed on my side, staring blankly at the clock on the wall. It was ticking ever so slowly. 8:28. I moaned into my pillow wearily. If it wasn't obvious enough, I was having a really bad day.

I had covered the hickey with a scarf. I knew it was boiling hot, but I did it anyway. Now my forehead was shining with perspiration. My stomach felt knotted and twisted from lack of food, but I was in no mood to go downstairs. It was times like this that I wanted my dad here.

Once I managed to pull myself out of bed, I dragged myself to the washroom for a bath. Not a shower. I felt the need to drown myself in scorching hot water. I got the tub at least three quarters filled before stripping my clothes off and slipping inside.

Already, I was feeling a bit better. I slid down until my nose was nearly under the water. I blew, forming tiny little bubbles, and for a few seconds, they distracted me from thinking about Setzer. I loved my short attention span right about now.

I tried reassuring myself that Setzer would not do that again. As long as I was with someone for the rest of the summer, I was guaranteed that the guy would stay away. Preferably, I would like to stay with Seifer. That guy was shorter than Setzer, but he sure knew how to look and act intimidating. I, for one, was positive of that.

I drained the bathtub and stepped out. The towel was on the rack, but I turned towards the mirror first. I really was going to have to cover that love bite for a few days. It was atrocious.

The door clicked open.

I froze. Had I forgotten to lock the door? I must have, because there was Seifer, standing in the steamy bathroom with the most bewildered look on his face. There was a dark blush that was starting to crawl up his neck and into his cheeks. I had never seen Seifer so red. His eyes dropped, not to the floor, but to my—

"What the eff are you looking at?!" I shrieked, finally realizing my position and yanking the towel off the rack. I covered myself clumsily. I had the sudden urge to ask him whether or not he liked what he saw. That was until he said,

"Wow. I overestimated you. I would have thought you'd be at least bigger than _that_," He left the bathroom, chuckling, leaving me standing in my shock and in my little white towel. My eyes were bugged and my mouth was wide open.

_What?_

Did he just say I was _small_? I glanced down and checked, my lips forming a small pout. He didn't mean that…did he?

No, of course not.

Still, I couldn't help but dissect every little thing he said. Overestimated, which maybe meant, knowing me, he'd expect me to have it big? And he had said he 'would've though', which meant he _had _thought about it.

I smiled.

_Hahahahaha._

* * *

If you laughed about the spongebob boxers, credits go to: **poobaoger  
**If you laughed at the shower part at the end, credits go to: **Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles**. It made _me _lol. ;D  
Anyway...  
::reads over::  
Meh, I guess it was okay. ._.  
I read some other fanfics while I got the computer here, and now I feel all noobish all over again.  
I'm young, I guess. Lots of room for improvement. Rawr.

So hot here.  
I'm going to be writing on the plane to Japan.  
...I got an Axel model. Me is happy. He's varr sexy.  
I can stare at it all day.  
**Review** me to make me happy. Mkay?  
I will deffs write.  
Setzer's there for drama. I don't think he'll be in it much, but if you've got ideas, feel free to review meh.

Lat'r. Lots of love.


	6. Waking Seifer

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Ugh. School soon.  
**Ahaha. All your reviews are funneh. I love reading them. They make me laugh.  
But since I was reading them on the bus, I was laughing hysterically and now people in Hong Kong thing I'm strange. D: Thanks a lot. xD  
Unfortunately, pizza is very expensive here. I know it was an expensive pizza. D: It makes me cry.  
Enjoy this fairly long chapter. 8D

* * *

**Five; Waking Seifer**

Morning was when I was feeling totally fine again. Eight o' clock and everything was really grand and chipper. In fact, I had never felt better. Last night's encounter after my bath had actually been quite humorous. But I had kept the scarf to prevent any more reminders of the Setzer incident. I brushed my teeth and everything before realizing that the house was strangely quiet.

Of course! My dad was away on a business trip and Seifer was still fast asleep. I suddenly felt an evil smirk spreading on my face.

I skipped to his door as quietly as I could with a bucket of freezing cold water in my hands. It was pretty obvious that I wanted to dump it on him. Honestly, I was literally thinking of new ways to get myself killed. I wasn't oblivious to it; it was just really fun.

Again, his door was unlocked. I decided to take Olette's predicament for it being an invitation. Hey, why not? I was either shivering from excitement or from the cold the tips of my fingers could feel from the bucket. Seifer was going to kill me when he finds out I was in his room. Yet, I couldn't help but to imagine what he slept in.

I opened the door. The hinges creaked and the lump on the bed stirred a little. I flinched, crouching a bit in case I needed to bolt. But, fortunately, Seifer did not move again. Sighing in relief, I tiptoed over and what I saw nearly made me faint.

Thankfully, I didn't do that.

_Damn you, Seifer, _I thought bitterly as I stared at his gorgeous, muscular, half-naked body. He was sleeping in a very lewd position, with one arm bent over his head and the other across his stomach. The white blankets were tangled over and under his body, which added another little perverted gleam in my eyes. Actually, I wasn't even sure if he was sleeping half-naked or not, seeing as the small part of the blanket covered his hips down to his knees. I could feel myself turning pink just thinking about it.

God, he looked good without a beanie on his head. It was messy from sleep but I thought it was, (even though it was completely the wrong word to describe Seifer) cute. It was. Where was that damn camera when I needed it?

With reluctance, I glanced down at the bucket in my hands. The water was splashing a little against the sides, and it was like it was telling me: Do it, do it, doooo iiiit!

I was uncertain now. A wet Seifer would be pretty sexy, but it would also wake up the I'm-going-to-kill-you-lamer side of him. Anyway, if I wanted to, I couldn't. My eyes were transfixed on his face. I smiled.

"Lamer, you creep."

In all of two seconds, I leapt back in fright at his voice and the bucket of water toppled from my hands.

Onto Seifer.

Oh. Shit.

His eyes snapped open in fury and he sat up, shivering and hugging himself around the middle. His blue eyes found me standing, and in my panic, I shuffled back, tripped over my own feet, and fell on my bottom. He swung his legs over the bed,

"Lamer…!"

"You're wearing boxers!" I yelled the first thing that came to mind and a scowl flickered across his pale lips,

"And now they're wet, you sick little pervert," He loomed over me and I could feel droplets of cold water dripping on my legs.

"I swear, it was by accident. I really wasn't gonna do it, but then you spoke and my hand slipped and—whoa shit!" He had yanked me up by the shirt collar and I was eye-level with him. Ah, his hair was wet. I loved it. I shook out of my trance when he let me go.

"Towel," He muttered.

I nodded swiftly and rushed out. I grabbed a random towel off the rack and it happened to be my favorite blue one. I ran back and tossed it to him. He still had an angry frown on his face as he wiped himself off. He was trembling from head to toe from the cold water. I, for one, was very entertained by the sight. Seifer, on the other hand, was definitely not amused.

"I don't believe I ordered a wake up call," He grumbled.

"I'll clean it up," I said meekly, nodding towards the bed.

His eyes flashed, "Yes, you will," He agreed. He buried his face into the towel and I noticed that his shoulders were shaking, "Have it done before I come out from the shower," He stormed off so fast that he missed my cheeky grin.

I stared at the soaked bed in disbelief. How was I going to clean that up? Well, this was a job that called for my dad's apron, which actually belonged to my mother, but she had left it behind after the divorce. My dad always thinks that he's hidden the apron in a super secret location, yet somehow, I would always be able to find it.

This time, it was in the second drawer on my dad's bedside table. Fail location. He hid it there two times already. It was light blue, with little clouds and a happy little sunshine at the bottom. I thought it would be funny to wear it.

First, I took the drenched blanket and threw it into the laundry basket. The mattress part was going to be hard though, and since I was on my own in this, it was going to take a while.

Grunting with effort, I hoisted the mattress onto the side. Holding it up with my backside, I quickly thought of a solution. I would just have to switch my mattress with his If it didn't dry by the time I went to sleep again, I didn't mind sleeping on the ground.

Heaving a deep breath, I pushed it out the door with difficulty. The end of the mattress collided against the wall opposite and I realized that I had made it stuck. I had to yank it back and angle it properly before pushing it down the hallway again. Finally, I had it in my room. I propped the wet mattress against my wall, pushing loose strands of hair from my eyes. I glanced up at the clock; that much work alone had cost me around ten minutes.

I was doing pretty well with the second mattress, but I was getting rather exhausted from all this movement. Apparently, my mattress was a lot heavier than Seifer's. Just as I made it into the room, the mattress I was pulling along suddenly started to tip to the side.

"Nonono!" I yelled, rushing to its side.

It fell on top of me. My nose was being crushed by the underside of the mattress and I raised my hand weakly to prop it a few inches above me. Then I heard Seifer's voice floating into the room,

"Chickenwuss, where are you and why is there a mattress in front of my door?"

"Help…" I called out from underneath. He immediately got down on his knees and peeked. He started chuckling when he caught sight of me being trapped. I groaned, "C'mon, help me. I can't get it off."

"You sure? You look pretty comfy under there," Even though he said that, he straightened up and started to heave the heavy thing off me. I took a deep breath before rolling out. My head hit Seifer's foot and he kicked my lightly,

"Help with this."

I stood up and took in the sight of his slightly soaked hair. He raked a hand through it. Unlike mine, it did not tangle. In fact, it seemed so smooth that I wanted to touch it. He smirked,

"Chickie, haven't you seen a good-looking guy before? Quit starin'."

"Don't flatter yourself," I retorted, dragging the mattress across the room. We counted down three to one before placing it carefully onto the bed frame. It fit rather well.

Seifer sneezed. He glowered at me as if I had been the one who made him sneeze, but I knew that I might've been the reason he did. My mouth curled into an innocent smile, "Bless you."

"If I get a cold…" He trailed off, allowing me to use my imagination. He sneezed into his hand again, groaning a bit afterwards, "_Why _were you in my room anyway?"

"Waking you up," I mumbled. Well, it was half-true anyway. Then I demanded, "How long were you awake for?"

"Ever since you came into the room."

I blushed with shame, but I didn't regret anything. So what if Seifer caught me staring at his godly body like a creepy pervert…

Seifer covered his mouth with his left hand, but I saw the corner of his lips starting to turn upwards in a smirk, "Are you wearing an apron?"

Shit. I had totally forgotten. I leapt backwards and tried to pull the apron over my head, "Ehhh, no! I…am totally _not_…wearing an apron. That's just…crazy," I finally managed to get it off and I shoved it into his arms. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Uh…"

"I'm making breakfast," I interrupted. I closed the door as I left, leaving him in his room. I descended down the stairs, jumping a few extra ones near the end.

The fridge had nearly nothing. There was milk, Seifer's favorite, and then there was some bread on the counter. I was going to have to go grocery shopping later. Eventually, I ended up making toast with butter. Drumming my fingers on the counter, I called up,

"Breakfaaast!"

I waited a minute before hearing Seifer's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Then I heard him sneeze again. Now I was beginning to feel bad about dumping freezing water over him. But when he slumped down on the chair in front of me, he didn't look the least bit ill.

"I'm sick," He told me bluntly.

"You don't look sick," I pointed out. He glared at me before reaching over for the toast. I even filled a glass of milk for him, being the nice guy I was. He took that as well. I wolfed down my breakfast in seconds but Seifer was taking his time picking at his food.

"I'm not making something else," I said.

"M'not hungry," Seifer mumbled before chugging down the milk. Well, at least he swallowed something down for breakfast. He sniffled a bit before laying his head down in his arms. I noticed he was wearing his Ore beanie again. If he wasn't really sick, he was being a pretty good actor about it.

I started to stand, "I'm going out."

"Where?" He started dragging his feet towards the couch and he flopped onto the seat.

"Groceries."

"Do you know how to make congee?" He peered over the couch at me expectantly. I had no idea how to make congee. Wasn't it just rice in hot water or something? I scratched my head,

"Um…I'll see…" I grabbed my wallet and my keys and just as I was about to head out, I suddenly remembered about Setzer. My insides froze as I tugged on my scarf apprehensively. I wanted to ask Seifer to tag along, but he really _did _seem unwell. I swallowed my fear and quickly shut the door behind me.

The convenience store wasn't too far from my house, as Olette had mentioned. Fortunately, I didn't see any sign of Setzer on my way. I had been really paranoid though. I had, without doubt, sprinted all the way to the grocery store. I was breathing and panting heavily as I stepped in, and I waved to Olette. She motioned me to come.

"Good morning," She chirped cheerfully, "I'm bored. Slow morning and no customers."

"Except me," I grinned, "Good morning."

Though I was expecting the question, it still made me wince as if she had jabbed me in the chest again, "Confess to Seifer yet?"

My grin disappeared, "No." For a moment, I stood still. Then guilt won over and I asked coyly, "Olette, do you know how to make congee?"

Olette stared at me suspiciously, "What did you do to him this time?"

Ah, good ol' Olette. Always suspecting me of doing something bad to Seifer. I put a shameful grin on my face, raising and lowering my right shoulder. She rolled her eyes, then sent me a look that demanded for details.

"I dropped a bucket of cold water on him while he was slee—lying in bed."

Olette gave me a horrified look, "You went into his room while he was sleeping?!"

"Er…kinda?"

"Good God, Hayner! And the only thing you could think of was dropping water on him?! Use your brain, Hay!" She slapped me across the head, "Or better yet, use your imagination and _molest _him if you have to!"

"But you said you wanted me alive!" I cried out when she hit me again. Since when did she _hit _so _hard?_

"I lied," She fumed.

"Fine," I snapped, moving back so she couldn't hit me again, "I'll do it next time but you'll have to send me a bazillion flowers to my hospital bed. And second of all," I interjected, suddenly remembering, "Didn't you tell me not to do anything you wouldn't do?"

"Yes, well, that was the side which was trying to be all logical and caring but right now, _this _side is saying that I will get someone to beat you to a pulp unless you—what is _that _on your neck?!"

It had suddenly gotten hot while she was speaking and I had started to loosen the scarf around my neck. As I hastily tried to cover it up again, she pulled the scarf away.

"Whoaa~ when did someone vamp you?"

I grimaced, "I don't wanna talk about it." Olette immediately sobered.

"I'm guessing Seifer didn't do that to you or else you would've been showing it off to random strangers on the street."

"It was Setzer," I muttered, wrapping and readjusting the scarf around my throat again. I pulled it until it was nearly choking me. Olette's eyes widened, and she was suddenly acting all mother-like on me. I knew Olette had mood swings, but when were they _this _frequent.

"What happened?"

I told her about how Setzer had jumped me. The bite on my neck throbbed a little just by talking about it. When I was done, Olette made a face, "That guy seriously needs to lay off you. I'm sorry, Hay, I should've walked back with you."

I shrugged with indifference, pretending to be interested in the magazines on the kitchen countertop, "It's no biggie. I was careless. I'll run away next time."

The corners of Olette's lips twitched, "If you say so," She concluded, though I knew that _she _knew that it was a biggie. I just didn't want to talk about it. Gratefully, she changed the topic,

"So, umm, congee. Yeah, I know how to make it. I'll come over after my shift's done."

"When's that?"

She glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Half an hour left to go. I was here since early morning. Someone else should be here soon," I nodded as if I understood how bored she was and how anxious she was to leave work. I had never had a job my entire life. The only thing I really considered as work was cleaning my room.

"Anyway, back on topic!" She yelled happily, "Confess, confess, confess!"

"I know, I know, I know!" I pouted, "I wouldn't know how though."

"Can't help you there," Olette frowned, "Ask Roxas or Axel."

"Roxas _or _Axel?" I enunciated each word in disbelief. I must have heard wrong.

"Well, Axel knows how to make it obvious that he likes someone. He's been doing it every day, that flirt. Roxas tells me about it took," Olette twirled a strand of her chestnut brown hair between her fingers, "He's starting to get used to it as well, or he's liking it. One or the other. The other day, I walked into the café, and Axel was like…" She turned slightly pink, "Well, he was touching Roxas in inappropriate places, let's just say. I mean, Axel literally had his hands into Roxas' pants or something," She scowled at me, "So you should really get off your butt and start attacking Seifer," She smiled sweetly, "Okay?"

I was a little unnerved by her mood swings and was now forced to ask something that I never, ever want to ask again, "Olette…is it your time of the month?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Way to make it awkward.

o-o

"I'm back!"

I called out as I swung open the door. Olette followed me closely and I glanced into the living room to find Seifer still sprawled over the couch, though not in the same position I had left him. He lifted his head, and I was a little concerned when I saw him looking a little feverish. "Took you long enough," He squinted his eyes at Olette, "What's she doing here?"

"She's here to help me make your stupid congee," I pushed my brunette friend into the kitchen. She elbowed me gently, whispering,

"I'll make the congee. You look after him. He doesn't seem too pleased that I'm here though," She grinned, "I _think _that's a good sign."

"You're weird," was the only response I could think of. As she readied everything, such as heating the water and getting the pot out, I took a chance and sneaked a peek at Seifer. From where I was standing, well, I had a very nice view of his ass; he was lying down on his stomach. I could feel my cheeks turning very hot, but I blamed it on the temperature of the kitchen room.

What I would do to be under him right now…

"Hay, can you pass me the water?"

I glared at her for making my imagination train break. She rolled her eyes at me impatiently and hissed, "You'll have plenty of time to stare at him when you're dating him. Now, _come._"

Scowling, I grabbed the kettle of boiling hot water and made my way over to where my intolerant friend was. She did a few things amongst the lines of stirring, pouring, turning the heat up and down, et cetera. I wouldn't remember and I wasn't much for cooking anyway. It wasn't like I was going to surprise Seifer with another bucket of water in the morning again, despite how tempting it was.

Since Olette was still busy for another hour or so, I did another check-up on Seifer. From behind, of course. I think it was natural for Seifer to rest and sleep in strangely perverted positions. Not that I minded. I greatly enjoyed it.

"Done," Olette said about an hour later.

"Done," I repeated a little louder. In an instant, Seifer rolled onto his side and I hastily hid back behind the wall. Olette scooped a spoonful of congee into a bowl and forced me to take hold of it,

"Go!"

"Me?" I whispered. She nodded excitedly.

"I'll give you a nudge if you need it."

Chewing my bottom lip nervously, I stepped out and Seifer's icy blue eyes blinked up at me. I took a few steps and he pointed at the table beside him. I set the bowl there, and when I whirled around to face him again, he had propped his head on the armrest of the couch. I pursed my lips,

"What?"

He paused seemingly wondering what he should order me to do, "Water?"

"Olette?" I called out. I knew she had been eavesdropping anyway. But when she rushed into the room like there was a fire in the kitchen, there was no water in her hands. The next thing I knew, Olette had crashed into me with such force that I found myself flying at Seifer. She halted with an air of innocence,

"What did you call me for? Oh, dear, look at the time. It's…one o' clock," She narrowed her eyes but continued on anyway, "Wow, it's getting late. I better get going. Oh, and it looks like you two are busy so…bye!"

Before she could leave, I sent her the most poisonous glare I could muster: _You call that a nudge?! _My mind screamed. Olette slammed the door behind her with a witty smile.

That was when I felt these strong hands on my arms. That was also when I realized that I was on top of Seifer, and somehow, I had ended up straddling him over his toned stomach. There was a dying whimper on my lips as I tried to get off him. For some reason, he didn't seem to notice and was not allowing me to leave.

"What was that?" He mused. I shrugged my shoulders; I gave up attempting to struggle. It was pretty futile anyway. But I still didn't understand why he wasn't letting me go. Did he not _see _that I wanted to be let go? There was this look on his face, but I couldn't quite place what it was. It lingered for a few seconds, then he looked as if he wanted to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

I felt his fingers loosen, "Offfff," He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," I pushed off the couch, but it was so cushiony that it made it almost impossible for me to get off. Feeling awkward, I placed my hands on his chest and twisted off, removing his hands as if his shirt had burned me. To avoid further embarrassing moments, I started to back away from him,

"Well, this has been sufficiently…weird. I'm gonna go. You can survive without your water," I pointed at the vague direction of the bowl of congee, "Enjoy," I did a mini, sort of fancy bow before exiting the room.

o-o

Now that I was lying on my bed, I thought about the day. I had actually done a lot for Seifer today. I had made, or actually served congee for him, washed his dishes, got him a blanket when he ordered me to, and a whole bunch of other small things. I was genuinely surprised when he didn't demand for a massage though. All that ordering about, I would have thought that he would think of something like that.

The moment on the couch was not mentioned again though. I made a mental note never to ask Olette to help out ever again.

The phone rang two times before I picked it up,

"Hello, if this is Olette, you suck at nudging people."

There was a short pause, then someone said in a flat voice, "It's not."

"…Who is this?"

Pause. "Fuu."

I closed my eyes, lowering the phone a little. Seifer told his little friends that he was staying at my house? How'd she even get my number? This was weird, "Hi, Fuu…"

Another pause. "Seifer."

I supposed that was her way of saying: May I please speak with Seifer? I covered the mouthpiece with the palm of my hand before shouting down, "Hey, jackass! Phone!"

He picked up in five seconds. A bit long, so I added, "I know, it's a little shocking to have friends call. They don't do that for you often, huh?"

"Lamer, hang up."

I smirked, banging the phone down on the table. I only pretended to hang up. I wanted to see if they would discuss anything interesting. I kept quiet as Fuu asked the usual short forms of 'How are you?' and 'What have you been up to?' I faked a quiet yawn; this was boring. They weren't talking about anything appealing.

Then Fuu asked, "What'd you do today?"

Seifer made an odd sound that _may _have been a chuckle, "Stayed on the couch all day. Wasn't much to do."

"Why?"

"I was pretendin' to be sick."

The words hit me like a kick to the groin. In my shock, I was not able to form any meaningful words through my mouth. It took a few seconds for me to recover, "You weren't sick?!" I managed to splutter.

There was a sigh, "I thought I told you to hang up."

I ignored him, "No, wait, so you made me go through this entire day doing whatever you asked, and you weren't even sick? You made me feel bad…and then you use me as your servant?" I asked incredulously. Strangely enough, I was not the least bit enraged. I tugged at my hair as I waited for his response,

"Hm, yeah. Pretty much."

"But you looked sick!"

"Grade school stuff, lamer. All you gotta do is run a couple of laps on the stairs and you're done."

I gritted my teeth, "You can't do that."

"I just did," He laughed. Wow, his laugh even sounded nice on the phone, "That's what you get for dumping water on me."

"Yeah?" I shot back, "Well…you sleep weird!" _Smooth_, I told myself skeptically.

"Hm," Fuu sounded entertained. But Seifer made a noise that sounded oddly close to 'someone wants to die tonight'. I quickly hung up the phone, bracing myself for an angry Seifer to storm through the door. He never came though. I pushed my head into my pillow and groaned wearily. So he was pretending all along? Well, that just made me more infuriated. He should have ordered me to do more.

* * *

**I has a KH 1000 piece puzzle. **Wish me luck?  
Xemnas' hair makes me happy. So does Axel's. And Marluxia's. And Zexion's. And Riku's. And Demyx's. And Roxas'.  
Okay, I'm done.  
But I'm back, and I'm having major jet lag.  
Like I said, school is starting soon, so expect my chapters to be slowly updated. x.x

All your ideas sound great. I must remember to mix them in.  
If I can.  
Don't be offended if I can't. D:  
I was thinking about doing the nightmare thingie, Bonfiore, but now that you mentioned it, I probably will.  
Hayner was pushed into an apron because of **Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles. **Yays.  
Even though he wasn't scrubbing the floor, I mean, he was still in one, right? xD  
Mkay. I'm taking up too much room. Hope you liek'd.


	7. Daydreaming and Drama

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Omg?**  
Yeah...how long has it been? Not too long, I hope. -Glances at calender-  
Oh...that _has _been long. Wow.  
My mind thesaurus has been rather faulty lately. I can't seem to think of any good words on my own.  
anyway, enjoy the read. 3  
**SexyTacosEmoWaffles**: I'm sorry I didn't reply to your last message. D: Stress'd out at school.

**

* * *

Six; Daydreaming and Drama**

I don't think I've always hated Seifer. I mean, not that I hate him now. Now, it's more of playful fighting than really brawling to kill the other one. There was a point in my life when we didn't get on each other's nerves. We lived in perfect harmony, or just about. That would also be around maybe thirteen years ago, when we were around the age of four or five, and we still played with toy cars and action figures with each other.

It wasn't until grade one that he started to change. That was the year he met Rai and Fuu. It had actually happened quite suddenly.

-------------------

_I walked into class, being the first day of my first grade. I had my Mickey Mouse bag on my shoulders, and a pretty excited tremor coursing through my entire body. The first person I spotted was Seifer. He was sitting by himself, toying with the yellow pencils on his desk. We weren't close, but I dimly remembered playing Play Dough and building sand castles with him in kindergarten, so I supposed that we were acquaintances and that maybe he'd remember me as well. It was the only face in the room that I could recognize anyway._

_I strode up to him with my tiny steps, and I coughed a little to announce my presence. He lazily glanced up at me; I still remembered what he wore. Well, I remembered that he didn't wear that stupid little beanie. That was near grade five. His eyes were really blue. He blinked up, inquiring what I wanted with his eyes. I was already beginning to feel a little awkward and out of place._

"_Is anyone sitting here?"_

_He didn't respond right away. I immediately noticed a large bulk of a shadow looming over me and I hastily stepped aside, thinking it was the teacher. But it was just a burly first grader (I thought he was a sixth grader for a second). He was tan, big, and that was all I could see of him since I was too short. Or he was too tall. His voice was a lot higher than I expected, being as he hadn't hit puberty yet._

_Obviously._

"_Seifer! Thanks for saving me a seat, dude~" He dragged the 'u' in the last word and I found it annoying. I hoped that he would grow out of it. What I didn't know was that it would grow into 'y'know?', you know?_

_Then Fuu and a few other girls came in. Seifer's attention was mainly on Fuu though, and maybe it was fate or coincidence, but then she walked over and stood by the seat I was going to take, "Seat taken?" She asked in a light, monotone voice. Seifer barely moved his head as he shook his head. As she sat down, he gave me a half-skeptic, half-apologetic look. I shrugged, feeling embarrassed and I whirled around to sit down on a random seat._

_That was when I met Pence and Olette._

-------------------

And that was when my dream ended. I hate when that happens: you wake up, you close your eyes for a few seconds, and then the next thing you know, you're dreaming again.

It wasn't exactly a pure dream though. It really had happened. I felt a little nostalgic now as I rolled onto my back, my eyes and my smile facing the ceiling. I had a feeling that today was going to be a moderately okay day. At least today I didn't have to worry about Seifer being 'sick'.

I was still a little bit ticked off about that.

I rolled back onto my side, stealing a peek at the clock. Wow, it was eleven o' clock. A little later than the time I intended to sleep in by, but I was too tired to even force my brain to tell my body to get out of bed. The very process could take hours.

"Hey, lamer! What the fuck are you doing upstairs? It'll be night by the time you decide to get your lazy arse out of bed!"

I wondered if this was how he got his parents out of bed. The thought made me laugh into my blankets. I heard Seifer stomping upstairs and I closed my eyes, snuggling into my sheets to pretend I was still asleep.

The slam of the door swinging open nearly forced my eyelids open, "Lamer, get up!"

There was no way I could pretend to sleep now. Seifer yelling like that would make even a hibernating bear wake up in shock. I opened one eye to peek at him; he was wearing his black beanie again. As always.

"What do you want?" My words slurred from sleepiness. I was just about to close my eyes again when I felt something that felt like a hardcover book hit the side of my head. I yelped out in pain as my eyes snapped open, "Ow!"

"You've been sleeping for the whole fucking day. Get up and do some chores or something. Who does the chores around here? Your dad probably doesn't, so you should. And by the way, you have no food in your fridge or anywhere, so I've been starving for half the morning."

"What are you, five years old? Go out yourself and buy food…" I groaned. I felt something pull my leg.

"When I have to babysit you? I let you sleep for half the morning already because I'm such a wonderful person. Get up."

"No," I mumbled into my pillow, hugging it close to my face. The next thing I knew, I was lurched backwards as he yanked at my legs. I shouted out as my arms flailed, trying to grasp onto something so I could stay on the bed. I held onto my blankets and by the time he had pulled me out of bed, I was all tangled up in the sheets. I yelled out in frustration, "What the hell was that for?!"

I couldn't see Seifer, but I could tell he was smirking. He only sounded really arrogant when he was smirking, "Just getting you out of bed is all, lamer," I moved around in my blankets and pushed it off of me, glancing up at him. He stared down at me, fixing his black beanie, "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Not about you, that's for sure," I lied through my clenched teeth. Seifer just smirked away as he watched me crawl out from under my blankets. I groaned, collapsing from exhaustion, "Why can't you just do the chores yourself? I'll give you money to buy food, and stay away from my house."

"Nice try." He pulled me up to my feet and held me steady. I could see how blue his eyes were. They seemed a lot prettier than they were in kindergarten. I shook myself out of it,

"I don't know what to make for breakfast. We could go to Roxas' café and get something to eat there if you like, but I gotta change first. There's no way I'm going out in public in my…" I glanced down, realizing that I was wearing boxers. I mean, I was wearing a white shirt along with it, but my boxers had yellow smiley faces all over them. I blushed, scratching my head, "Yeah, in my underwear."

Seifer looked down as well, raising an eyebrow, "Huh," He shrugged, walking towards the door. Just when I thought he wasn't going to make any comment about it, he called back, "Nice boxers."

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at the door, "Pervert!" I yelled. He shouldn't even have been looking there, even if my boxers were, like, _really _showing. I knew they were vibrant and all, but the least he could do was _not _look. I changed into a pair of jeans, kept my white shirt on, and left the room to go to the bathroom. Seifer had probably gone downstairs again, seeing as the door to his room was opened and he wasn't in.

I brushed my teeth quickly, did the usual morning things before sliding down the railings of the stairs. I grabbed my wallet, which was on the side table, making sure it had money. I wasn't going to embarrass myself again like last time, and I definitely did not fancy Seifer paying for me again, not after what he did this morning. No one pulls me out of bed…that just pisses me off.

I stole a side-glance at the mirror in the foyer. My hair was defying gravity again. Whoopee. I didn't feel like combing it down. I raked a hand through it, but once again, it got caught halfway. I tried tugging it out, and winced when a few hairs parted with my scalp. I heard a laugh behind me, "What are you doing?"

I turned red, turning around and wrenching my hand out. I bit down a whimper, "Nothing. You coming or not?"

"Where are we going?"

I rolled my eyes at him; he didn't like that one bit. I saw him scowl, and I answered, "Roxas' café place thing. I don't have any food, remember? And I'm too lazy to buy and make, so we're just buying. Well, actually, I'm paying for _my _food, and you're paying for yours, so—"

"Just get out already," Seifer shoved me out the door and I nearly missed getting my keys because I was rushed out so quickly. I glared at him, locking the door as he jumped down the few steps on my front porch. Here we go again, walking together towards Roxas' café. I prayed that Roxas wouldn't ask so much again.

The last thing I expected was for Olette to be there as well though. She was at the counter, talking to Roxas. When I saw her, I stopped in the middle of my tracks and bumped right into Seifer. Or rather, Seifer bumped into me. But I started to trip backwards until he placed a hand on the small of my back. He scowled, "Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

I saw Olette smirk, and I reddened, "Nothing," It was like this girl was following me everywhere. I don't think there was a day that I didn't see her face. It wasn't that it annoyed me, it just scared me a little. It was like she was keeping watch over me, keeping tabs on how Seifer and I were doing. I glared at her before saying to Seifer, "I'm going to sit over there. Go bully Roxas to get something for you."

Roxas heard me, and he put an I-am-not-amused expression on his face. Seifer wasted no time in crossing over to the counter opposite the side Olette was on and drumming his fingers on the surface. Roxas glanced back to see if anyone could save him, but apparently, Axel was too busy singing in the backroom. With a heavy sigh, he strode over to Seifer and said in a disgruntled tone, "Welcome to Twilight Café, how may I help you?"

As Seifer smiled and started to say something, I crossed over to where Olette was and forced my mouth into a small pout, "_What _are you doing here?"

She pointed at her breadstick, "Breakfast!" I didn't believe her, and I gave her a look that told her so. Her smile fell,

"I was so _not _stalking you and Seifer, alright? Stop giving me that look."

I continued to give it to her, but I sat down anyway. Roxas was just taking down what Seifer was ordering, a weird sort of glare at the corner of his eyes. I supposed that it was directed to me. I hid a smile behind my hand as I waved my left one out, "I wanna get something too."

"You wait for your turn," Roxas muttered, turning back to Seifer, "Is that all?"

Seifer smirked, "That's all," Roxas rolled his eyes, ripping the paper out of his notebook and calling back to Axel. The redhead appeared as soon as he was called, his face looking like he was expecting a kiss from Roxas, but when he reached over, Roxas put the paper in front of his face. I laughed.

"Get this order done please," Roxas said, his mouth twitching up into a smile. Axel pouted,

"You owe me one."

"Yeah, whatever, Ax," Roxas brushed his hand through his blond hair, and as soon as he did, it fell back into place. I wished my hair was like his. I made a face; I sounded like a chick…yet again. He cocked his head to the side as he walked over to where Olette and I were, "And what are you going to have?"

"Whatever she's having," I jerked my thumb over to Olette.

Olette shook her head, "No, Hayner's gonna have what Seifer's having. You two can match, it'll be so cute," She let out a soft giggle at my appalled face. It had been automatic, "I'm kidding!"

"Ha, funny," I muttered sourly as Roxas got the order written down and stuck the paper inside the back of Axel's shirt. When asked why, he had said that he was too lazy to just give it to Axel. Olette and I shared a glance; it was obvious that Roxas liked Axel too. It was just a matter of time until he confessed.

In Olette's eyes, there was a message that also seemed to be saying: It's about time you confessed too. I sighed, pulling my plate of food towards me. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Seifer was eating his food quietly, and was it just me, or was he watching me from the corner of his eye too? I didn't want to check, and so I focused all of my attention to my bread. I peered up at Roxas hurriedly,

"When is your shift done?"

Roxas had just opened his mouth to speak when Axel draped his arm over Roxas' shoulder in a friendly manner. Almost _too _friendly, "Why? He promised me a date so you can't have him. Sorry."

"I didn't say that," Roxas replied testily.

"Yes, you did. You said that if I did window duty and kept out of your way for two hours of the morning, you would give me the time of day. Which would mean a date, right?" Even _I _found it hard to turn down Axel's happy face. Roxas seemed hesitant about it as well,

"Well…" Roxas closed his eyes, "Not after my shift," He pushed his tongue to the side of his mouth and Axel fidgeted around impatiently, "Maybe this Saturday," He started to shoo Axel away, "Now go finish work and let me talk to my friends for a bit okay? I'll definitely make Saturday worth your while."

Axel beamed, "Ha, you better or else I'm stealing you away for another weekend date." And with that, he turned and hummed as he worked. Roxas turned wearily back towards us,

"Anyways… Pence called me yesterday…"

Olette and I both looked up at the same time, "Really?"

Roxas raised and lowered one shoulder, "He didn't seem too happy that Seifer was living with you, but I'm sure he'll get over it," Roxas added hastily when he saw my face fall, "Really, at the end, he didn't even seem unhappy. In fact, I remember him laughing…so it's all good!" He patted me on the back and I glared at him to keep his voice down.

It didn't seem likely that Pence was okay with it, but seeing as it was now around eight years since the first time Seifer got into a fight with us, I decided that it might be possible Pence got over the grudge.

-------------------

_Grade four was not one of the happiest years for us. Us, meaning Olette, Pence, Roxas and I. Roxas had been the new kid, and the first group of people he noticed was us. We gladly accepted him into our group. I wouldn't say that we were exactly too _friendly _at first, but Roxas had seemed like a pretty cool kid. We became best friends almost right away._

_Seifer was starting to be a bit of a bully near this grade. His group of friends would go around the school yard and, well, they didn't exactly beat kids up. They were incredibly intimidating, since Rai was growing like a beast and Seifer had been working out a lot lately. Vivi had also become part of their group, but I thought the poor kid just tagged along because he was scared of being beaten up. Fuu remained the same. She was silent and she barely spoke long sentences. _

_But Seifer's group had an eye on our group for some reason. It was like every day, he would be looking for a reason to harass us, make fun of us, or just _try _to beat the shit out of us. Of course, we were fast runners, so it was okay. Seifer mainly chose to pick on either Pence or me. Roxas and Olette were safe…for the moment._

_It was at a particular recess where our group was hanging out by the wall. It was the wall where the grade eights would usually stand by in order to avoid the cold winds. But since they were on a field trip that day, we were able to steal their spot. We were all huddled together, half sitting, half leaning against the wall as we blew our hot breath into our hands, trying to warm ourselves._

"_Oh, look, the lamers stole our spot."_

_We glanced up at the same time and saw Seifer's group towering over us. Roxas stood up, but he was still a foot smaller than Rai and Seifer. I stood up as well; my hair made me look taller. The two of us stared back defiantly, "This isn't your spot."_

_Pence stood up after I said that, but he was shorter than Roxas and I. He tried to look tough, "Yeah, we were the first here. Finders keepers!"_

_Seifer pulled off a smirk, "No, I don't think so." He started pushing Pence out of the way. Rai was starting to move in on Roxas. They were real bullies, alright, and I got a little pissed. Apparently, Pence was getting a little angry too._

_We were all quite surprised when he threw his 'hardest' punch at Seifer. He wasn't strong then; in fact, he was rather weak. Seifer looked down at his stomach where Pence's fist was, raising a skeptic eyebrow, "You call that a punch?" A small snicker escaped his lips as he cocked his head to the side, "No, _this _is a punch," He threw his fist back and it connected with Pence's jaw. My friend stumbled backwards and hit the wall. _

_The next second I knew, Pence went into some sort of frenzy. He launched himself at Seifer, and because of his heavy weight, he managed to fall on top of him. Seifer grunted as he hit the ground, and almost right there, we started a huge brawl. Rai leapt in to help Seifer while I jumped in to aid Pence; the poor kid was getting his butt kicked._

_I grasped Seifer's shoulders and tried to throw him off Pence; somehow, he had gotten on top of him. It was all very chaotic. I don't really remember what happened. Rai had grabbed hold of me somehow and threw me aside, but when Roxas pushed him to the side as well…well, the group battle ended and I think I _might have _done something to make the fight between only me and Seifer. All I could actually comprehend was that he was pummeling his fists into my face a whole lot. There were even some blows to my chest but I couldn't feel those. A few seconds later, one of the teachers ran over and wrenched us apart. My face was starting to swell up, as was Pence's, but Seifer only got away with a bloody nose. Even Roxas and Rai ended up having minor scratches only._

_When we tried to explain, all Seifer had to do was tell the principal that Pence had started it. Technically, it _was _him that had thrown the first punch, but if Seifer hadn't riled us up, we wouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place._

_At least none of us got suspended. But that was the first time I actually felt like I hated Seifer. I guess now, the feeling just wore off. Back then, we were young, and we really didn't know better. _Now…things are different.

-------------------

There was a soft tinkle at the door as another customer came in. Or rather, there were two of them. They were two rather big boys, muscular, and tough-looking. Roxas edged a little to the side nervously, glancing back to see if Axel was there. I could tell that he didn't want to deal with these two. He was kind of tiny compared to them.

Seifer had stolen a glance back and when he saw them, he whirled back around on his seat and looked a little grumpy. In fact, he seemed to be muttering under his breath, saying something that sounded like, "They just _had _to choose a place like this to find me…"

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow. Seifer shook his head,

"Nothin'. I just got into a fight with them a while back. They're from the last struggle tournament," He shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I rolled my eyes. I never liked it when he fought, not after that incident. The one in my flashback. Yeah, I knew he still fought with me, but most of the time, like I mentioned before, it was just playful. It wasn't serious like he wanted to bash my head in or kill me, even if the situation looked that way sometimes. He would never go that far with me. But with other people, he had no limits. And it scared me a little.

We all tensed up a little when the two boys spotted Seifer and started to walk towards him. I couldn't tear my eyes away no matter how hard I tried. My heart was beating against my chest, and right now, I either feared for Seifer or for the two boys. I had a feeling that even though I wasn't a part of this, I was going to end up getting into it.

"Well, look who it is…" One of the boys sneered as he prodded Seifer on the shoulder. I could tell that Seifer was doing his best to ignore them. He continued to eat even while the same guy poked him again, "Hey, we're talking to you."

Seifer sighed, but refused to open his mouth to say anything. The other two were getting rather annoyed. Olette sent me a half-scared look. The chairs we were sitting on were swivel chairs and so the bigger one of the two whirled Seifer around so that he could face them. His expression remained blank,

"Hey, we're talking to you."

Seifer parted his lips, "Don't touch me." He shrugged the guy's hand off. The two boys' faces contorted with anger and the one who had touched Seifer first placed a big hand on his chest and pushed him backwards. Seifer's chair tipped back a little.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy that beat you in struggle last year," Seifer responded coolly, "And as I remember, I whooped both your asses real badly."

A strong hand pushed him back once more and Seifer's chair tipped dangerously backwards and he would have fallen if he didn't catch himself on the counter. He scowled, menace glinting in his eyes, "Don't do that."

Roxas opened his mouth, "Guys, if you're going to fight, take it out—"

The guy provoked Seifer one last time by pushing Seifer's head back by palming his forehead. Before Roxas or anyone could do anything, Seifer lost his temper and pushed back. Roxas made an angry rasping noise when the two guys returned the push and was beginning to start another fight. My blond friend jumped over the counter and tried to get between the boys,

"Hey! Guys!" He was shouting, but it was useless. He was too small and the other three were tall. Even if I wanted to jump in…I couldn't have helped. Roxas ducked just in time as the guy threw a punch to get Roxas out of the way. It landed on Seifer's nose and the boy I was madly in love with fell backwards.

Roxas spread his arms apart to keep the other two from advancing forwards, which they were trying to do. He threw a frantic glare at me, "Help me!" I did some sort of weird spasm, indicating that I didn't know what the _hell _I was supposed to do. Jump in and keep Seifer from attacking them back? That was definitely a bad idea.

Yet, I did it anyway. He had just gotten up when I crossed over in front of him. He was staunching the flow of blood that was dripping down from his nose, "Get out of my way, lamer."

I shook my head, "Seifer, just stop. Go," I waved my hand to the washroom, "Clean yourself up or something, you're dripping blood everywhe—" He ignored me and pushed past. I spun around on my heels angrily and I saw that the other two boys were roughly shoving Roxas aside. I was just about to stop Seifer from walking any further when a flash of vermilion stepped in between the two boys and Seifer, pulling Roxas out of the way in a flourish.

_Axel to the rescue…_ I thought absentmindedly.

"Hey," He said coldly, acid green eyes glowering at the two boys, "If you're gonna fight, don't do it here," Axel was a lot taller than all of them. I was surprised when the other two boys didn't leave right away, "If I were you, I wouldn't want to get me involved," He glanced at Roxas, "Or him."

Axel must have looked quite daunting right there because the two guys started backing away tentatively. They threw a glare at Seifer, "You got lucky this time!" But I could tell that they weren't going to come bother him for a long, _long _while.

"Scram," Axel snapped, and the two hurried away. He huffed through his nose and ruffled Roxas' hair, the anger disappearing from his emerald eyes, "You okay?"

Roxas nodded his head quickly, "Yeah. Um," He glanced down, looking a bit embarrassed that he couldn't handle the situation by himself, "Thank you."

Axel wiggled his eyebrows playfully, his mood changing drastically, "Oh, you're welcome. Wanna pay me back with a date?"

I just rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Seifer, who was standing there in the middle, the back of his hand used to keep the blood from dripping to the ground. He was doing a poor job of it though. There were droplets of blood trickling across the white tiles. Axel turned around, "Get yourself cleaned up," He ordered, getting a wet rag from the counter sink, "I'll clean it up."

Seifer grunted disapprovingly, but he went anyway. I bit my lip and turned to face Olette. She had totally forgotten about her food and was now gawking at me. I snapped impatiently, "Yeah, I know I'm useless. You don't have to—"

"I wasn't going to say that," Olette waved it away with her hand as if it were an irksome fly. I scratched my head, confused. Olette pouted, "Come on, think for yourself."

I knew what she wanted. My lips formed a irritated frown, but a part of me wanted me to do it anyway, "Fine," I started towards the bathroom, following the droplets of red with my eyes. I didn't find it the least bit gross.

But I wished that he wasn't in that fight. Now he was going to look like a mess.

I swung the door to the restroom with my left hand and the first thing I saw was Seifer bending over the sink, trying to wash away the blood with his hand. His intense blue eyes sought me out and they seemed to be glaring at me. But I knew that he wasn't angry. Not with me, anyway. I mustered up all the will and courage inside of me to ask:

"Are you okay?"

I thought he wasn't going to answer, or shrug me off like he usually did when other people asked him whether or not he was okay. He startled me when he answered, "Yeah, I'll live." His blood mingled with the water and I could see that it was a little bit more pink than it was red. That meant that his nosebleed was going to stop soon.

"You're an idiot," I complained.

Seifer ripped the paper towel from the side and dabbed it at his nose, "Huh. What makes you say that?"

"You should have just ignored them."

"Are you blind, Chickie? I _was _trying to ignore them but it's kinda fucking hard to ignore guys who are poking at you and are up in your face."

I gave that to him. I suppose I would have lost my temper as well if I were him. At least the fight wasn't serious. He turned to me, eyebrows raising, "Are you just here to ask me if I was okay?"

_Yes, _I thought, but I retorted something different out loud, "No, of course not. I needed to use the bathroom." Seifer rolled his eyes at me; there was no way I was actually going to admit that I only came in to see if he was really hurt. Seifer was Seifer. He could handle himself. I should have just left him alone but some part of my conscience (and Olette) had pushed me to do this. It pissed me off. A lot. Like there was just this unexplainable feeling that drove me to do these things to Seifer. I half-wanted it to stop. There were just some times that I just wanted to _leave _him _alone. _

"Alright, go piss. I'm out," With some sort of smirk on his lips, he left me in the washroom. What was I going to do now? I didn't even need to go to the washroom. The best thing to do was wait in there for a few minutes before walking out. Humming to myself, I walked around the washroom with a stiff-legged stride. I was incredibly bored, as one could tell. When a minute passed, I decided that I should just leave the bathroom. I had been in there long enough, and it wasn't like Seifer really cared whether or not I went. I just didn't want him to think that I _cared _about him. That would make it obvious that I liked him. I opened the door.

And was met with quite an unpleasant surprise. _Setzer _was there. Not Seifer. He smiled at me, arm against the side of the door frame and his body was propped sideways, keeping me from escaping. I stiffened, and his grin widened wickedly,

"Hello, little Hayner."

* * *

**HOSHT, **Setzer, you creep.  
Stalking boys in washrooms. .__.  
I'm sure many of my readers wanted Setzer to come back...to create moar drama. So here he is. :3  
Pushed into the bathroom by **Bonfiore'sGirl. **Yaaaay!  
Now you'll have to wait patiently for the next chapter for Seifer to rescue him.  
Or not. :D Insert the evil laughter.  
Enjoy, enjoy. Hugs !  
**Review?**


	8. Haunting Me

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this.  
**Blah. I tried my best.  
There was all this "SAVE HIM, SEIFER!" then one, "DON'T SAVE HIM!"  
So...yeah, you'll see what I did. |:  
Have fun reading, and enjoy.  
**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. **You make my life complete. Hearts all around ~

**

* * *

Seven; Haunting me**

I had always thought I was strong, or at least strong enough to hold my own against another person that _wasn't _Seifer. Furthermore, there was the serious disadvantage of my height against Setzer's. I had only managed to back away one tiny step when he strode into the bathroom with a flourish, closing the door behind him.

That…was so not good.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to get in here," He stated. I felt my left eye twitch; why was he talking about this like it didn't matter? Maybe to him this was all fun and games, but to me, this was pretty effing scary. The fear must have shown in my eyes because he suddenly advanced a step towards me, "What's wrong, Hayner?"

I pretty much had a few choices left to choose from. One, I could try and dart around him and escape through the door. But from how things were looking, it seemed highly impossible that I would make it through. I wondered how long it would take Setzer to tire out if he were to chase me all around the bathroom. But I still had no idea what he wanted with me. I was actually surprised to hear that my voice did not waver at all,

"What do you want, Setzer?" I sounded weary; annoyed. Hell, I was furious. Why did these things always happen to me? I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground, all the while moving slightly backwards. I hoped he wouldn't notice. I tugged anxiously at the scarf around my neck, the scarf that covered that…hickey that Setzer had given to me.

"You know what I want," He snickered, his eyes roaming down my entire body and I felt a small shiver crawling up and down my spine. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes. Not cool, not when it was Setzer. However, if it was Seifer…that was a completely different story.

_DAMNIT, HAYNER. STAY FOCUSED!_

I shook my head, backing up even further until my back met the stall. I gulped, eyes wide and all Setzer did was laugh, a cruel, mirthless laugh that seemed to say: Hayner, you lose. What was he going to do? Rape me? No, not here. That's just gross, and someone could walk in any minute. That _someone _preferably Seifer. I started shuffling to the side, feeling the stall scrap against my back. What would happen if I locked myself in the stall? Would he leave me alone?

I tried it.

In just a few second, I had darted around and forward to the stall nearest me. I didn't care if the toilet was dirty. Honestly. I just wanted to get away from Setzer. I flung open the stall door and desperately tried to close it behind me. It was only a few milliseconds after that Setzer had placed his hand on the door and stopped me. I pushed my entire weight against the door,

"What the _hell _do you want?" I yelled. I hoped I was loud enough for someone outside to hear. To my dismay, it seemed as if no one heard.

Setzer let out a snarl from the back of his throat. Evidently, he was not impressed by how was I was trying to lock him out. I placed the back of my heel on the base of the toilet to keep myself secure; I could feel myself getting weaker. Man, Setzer was strong. He was _bigger _than me. This was a total disadvantage.

I had a sudden urge to throw my body against the door, just to see if I could close it like that. But the moment I would take my foot off the base of the toilet, I would go flying. I swear. My arms started to ache and scream in protest. The hinges of the stall door were also squeaking and I knew that if we continued this, we were going to break the door. Why wasn't Seifer or Axel here when I needed them?

_Please, please, pleaaase don't let Setzer come in._

I thought too soon. There was a sudden _**BANG **_and I nearly crashed into the opposite wall from the force. I had barely a second to recover when Setzer slipped in, locking the stall door behind him. I blinked rapidly, trying to understand what the _hell _was going on.

"Let's play a bit, Hayner," He smiled. I did_ not _like that smile. Not at all.

"What the fuck, Setzer," I growled, balling my hands into fists, "This isn't funny. Lemme out," I already knew that he was not going to let me out so quickly. I kept my hands by my side, but if Setzer tried to do anything, I swear, I wasn't going to stop myself from lashing out at him. This is _rape. _Stupid Setzer was _harassing_ me.

"Come on, Hayner," Setzer made a move as if to reach out and stroke my cheek, but I slapped his hand away just in time. He didn't seem too fazed by it, "We're alone now. Just you and me. We can have a little fun. Don't you want to?"

"Hell, no, Setzer. Are you on drugs?" Again, I made an attempt to push past him, but he wasn't budging. I decided that I wasn't going to get out here without getting into a fight with Setzer. Baring my teeth in a menacing way – I thought it'd look menacing anyway – I lunged myself at the taller.

The washroom stall was cramped and stuffy and small. I blamed my inability to fight on that. It was so difficult to move around and attack with my fists. Every time I tried to bring my fist back, my elbow would hit the wall and it would shoot pain up to my entire arm. All Setzer did was snicker at my feeble attempts. He grabbed my right wrist first and his head started to move towards mine. I wasn't going to give in _that _easily.

With my other free hand, I placed it on his lips, pushing his face further away from mine. I had the urge to wipe my hand on my pants. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes and he smacked my hand away from his face. The back of my hand now stung. I scowled, leaning back as far as I could to avoid Setzer's nearing mouth. "Goddammit, Setzer!"

I could see him smirking, and it pissed me off so bad. I shoved my fist into his gut and he released his grip on my right wrist. But it wasn't long until he recovered from that and pushed the side of my head against the wall. I groaned as the agony shot up. He practically had my entire body trapped between the wall and his lean body. Glaring hard, I twisted around until I was facing him, no matter how much it hurt.

I tried hitching up my knee so that it would hit his groin, but it didn't reach. Instead, he grabbed under my knee and hoisted my leg up so that it would be hooked around his hip. My eyes bulged in surprise and I tried to move my leg down, but he had a pretty good grip on it. Fuck my life. I was losing this battle already.

He let go of my leg, but it hurt whenever I tried to bring it back down, so I just let it rest there. It felt dirty. Growling deep in my throat, I watched with wary eyes as Setzer's long, pale fingers rested on my scarf, "Wearing _this _in the middle of summer?" His smirk widened, "Don't hide it, Hayner."

My skin crawled as he pulled it off, revealing my neck. A sudden draft of cold air hit it and I shivered unconsciously. He discarded my scarf to the corner of the stall. I couldn't move. Perhaps it was his hand, or fear, that was keeping me from fighting back. _Why was I not fighting back? _I didn't understand. It was like my entire body was refusing to listen to my mind. _Fight back! _It'd scream. But my body remained frozen. I could feel his thumb brushing against the flawed skin. I bristled angrily, but again, my body made no move to escape.

"What did he say?" He whispered against my ear.

I swallowed hard, "Who said?" But I knew exactly who he was talking about. _Seifer._

"You know who," He laughed softly; it sounded malicious, "Seifer. What did Seifer say when he saw that I marked you as my own?"

"You didn't _mark _me as your own," I snarled, exasperated. "And he wouldn't care. He doesn't like me that way," The words stung, but they were true, weren't they? And the time when he _did _see the hickey, it seemed like he cared. He cared a lot. He almost sounded _angry. _I returned my attention back to my current situation: In the bathroom stall with Setzer molesting me. Yay.

"I did so," He retorted back. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. "I'll do it again."

Before I could protest, he nipped gently at the base of my neck, but hard enough for me to wince. My arm twitched as I tried to push him away weakly, but he was too strong. Dammit, when had he gotten _this _strong? Or maybe I wasn't fighting hard enough. I didn't _like_ this, did I? I hoped not. I made a half-hearted groan as I tried to angle my neck so that his lips wouldn't touch me, but all that did was make him get even closer. He bit harder, sucking and licking.

"Stop it," My growl was cut short with a whimper, but I regained my composure again and this time, I tried kicking him, "Setzer, stop!"

He didn't. Obviously. The _jerk. _He just kept licking me with that tongue of his, sweeping it across my throat and effectively drawing a moan from me. Wait, what? _A moan? _You've got to be fucking kidding me. I was not being a good kid today: moaning for molesters and swearing a thousand times in my head.

I was definitely _not _getting hard from all this. For sure.

His mouth wasn't going anywhere near mine though. It had probably crossed his mind that if he _did _kiss me on the mouth, I would probably bite down on him and make him scream. His hands, however, did not stop roaming around my torso. He lifted my shirt up slightly, sliding his hand in and up, under my shirt. I shook my head in protest, but in response, he just gave me a particularly hard nip on my neck. I swear my neck was going to be so marked that I was going to need a thicker and wider scarf.

Or I shall just never come out of my room ever again.

This was going to scar me for life. _I have to get out of here! _My mind screamed as I felt his hands wandering over my lower abdomen. I squirmed, highly discomfited. "Setzer, Setzer…" I was half-pleading. Man, I disgust myself. "Stop, S-Setzer…"

"Hayner," He brushed his lips against my cheek, making me shiver once more, "I love it when you say my name."

"You're a s-sick—" I never got the word 'bastard' out because he had suddenly tugged hard at the waist line of my pants. I was quite aware that he was trying to zip down my zipper with one hand. My other hand was free, so I hurriedly grabbed his wrist, hissing, "What are you _doing_?"

His smirk. Oh god. Help me, dear Lord, "What does it _look _like I'm doing?"

"Setzer!" My voice rose a pitch higher; I was getting frantic, "No. You've gone far enough! Stop it!" I must have sounded slightly hysterical because he frowned, his hands pausing where they were.

The bathroom door opened.

My blood ran cold.

Please. Do. Not. Let. This. Person. Be—

"Chickenwuss, you still in here? I'm about to leave. You're so fucking slooow," Seifer was complaining, but I could not bring myself to answer him. Setzer raised an eyebrow, and like he suddenly realized that I could say something, he placed his hand over my mouth _just _as I was going to call out for help. I glared at him furiously. Damn it. I was always too slow.

I could hear Seifer walking about. I heard him kick something open and the slam of an empty stall door. He growled, "Chickie, do you really think this is a good time to play hide and seek?"

I whimpered, trying to speak through Setzer's hand. What if I licked him? Would he be disgusted? _No, _I thought to myself, _he'd probably find pleasure that I'm licking his hand, the nasty pervert…_ I whipped my hand around and caught Setzer by the jaw. He snapped back his head and I smiled in satisfaction. It disappeared immediately right after he punched me in the stomach. I groaned against the palm of his hand. There was so much confusion. I didn't even know which one of my hands were free anymore.

"Lamer?"

Setzer rolled his eyes in annoyance. Seifer was right outside our door now. "Is that your scarf?"

I didn't answer. More so, I _couldn't _answer. So Setzer decided to answer for me. "Seifer."

I could have sworn that Seifer stiffened in shock, "Setzer? What the fuck are you doing in the stall with Lamer?" There wasn't jealousy in his voice…only anger. Oh shit, I was going to be in _so _much trouble when I got back home with him. "Lamer, what the hell, man? Now you like older guys?"

I tried shaking my head, though I knew that he couldn't see me. I made pathetic whimpering sounds, trying to tell him that I did _not _like Setzer. Holy… that'd be scary. Setzer threw a nasty look at me when he felt me shaking my head. Well, it was the truth. Seifer was only three months older than me. That was okay.

Did Setzer _not _see how much I wanted to get out of the stall?

Setzer started speaking again, "We're busy, Seifer. Now, if you'd kindly leave us alone…"

I jumped in fright when I heard something slam against the stall. It could have been Seifer's fist. "Fuck, I wasn't asking _you. _Chickie, you're in there, right? Answer me," His demand almost sounded desperate. I wanted to answer, I really did. _But I couldn't…._

Setzer's hand abruptly, deliberately, started to slide into the front of my jeans. My eyes widened in remonstration and I flailed my arms to try and push him away. In one fluent motion, he somehow trapped my arms against the wall and I could feel him kneading through the thin fabric of my boxers. I doubled over, biting down on my tongue to prevent any unnecessary moans from escaping.

Shit, shit, shit, _shit…_

No, I can't be getting hard. _I refuse to get hard. _

A choked sob escaped through my lips and Setzer removed his hand from my mouth, certain that I wasn't going to speak _now. _Not when I would sound like a lust-driven maniac if I did speak. I'm not going to go into depths with this, because this…this was just wrong. I didn't _want _this. I didn't _want _this violating hand to be in my pants. I heard Seifer again,

"Hayner…?"

God, I loved it when he said my name.

_**STAY FOCUSED.**_

"_Ngnn_…" My hand flew up as I covered my mouth, blocking the sound out a second too late. I squeezed the side of my mouth with my fingers until it hurt. Setzer was…giving me…a _fucking hand job. _I couldn't concentrate. "Seifer," I was glad that I actually got his name out without sounding like an idiot having sex in the bathroom.

His voice was quiet. "What?" He seemed to know what was going on. I didn't know if his voice was quiet because he was so angry…or something else. All I knew was that I wanted him to get the hell out of here before I lost my cool. It was already halfway gone.

"Just…" I cut off a frustrated moan by biting down on my lip. I was sure that I had broken the flesh; I could feel my own blood trickling down. I was so _close…so close…_ "Please-just-get-out-of-here!" I forced the words out of my mouth, terrified of the outcome of Seifer's reaction. He didn't say anything for a while, but inwardly, I was begging him, pleading for him to leave. I heard him sigh, and I saw Setzer smirk.

"Fine."

Some sort of wave of relief and despair washed over to me as I heard the door to the bathroom click open and shut. He was really gone then… He listened to me. Did I really want him out of there? Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I could have…asked him to help me. But I'd really be living up to my reputation then. And what'll happen after?

_Wow, Chickie, you couldn't even protect yourself from Setzer. Chick-en-wuss. I'm never gonna let you forget about this one._

I didn't want to hear those words. Not from him.

Yeah, I'll admit it. I was scared.

* * *

By the time Setzer had finished having his way with me (I had bit down on my bottom lip so hard that I think it might be broken), he left the stall after saying a few words. I didn't hear clearly, but I was sure that I heard one or two words, them being: _See you soon_.

The bathroom felt hot. He had made me come in my pants, and now everything down there was feeling sticky and…ew. I didn't like it. I hugged my knees to my chest as I sank to the floor, my eyes staring blankly at the washroom tiles. Everything looked blurry, but not because I was crying. I wasn't one to cry. I wasn't even feeling sad…or angsty. My friends knew I wasn't the kind of guy who went on a rampage of I-effing-hate-my-life-kill-me-now!

I just hated the fact that I had let my guard down so easily. And the _other _fact of telling Seifer to leave me alone. I wondered where he was now…

I heard the washroom door swing open a few minutes later. Roxas's frantic voice floated through the stalls, "Hayner? Hayner!"

"Yeah?" I croaked. My voice seemed to be gone.

Roxas then proceeded to fling open the stall door I was _sitting_ behind. I howled in pain as it collided with my head. He poked his head through, unaware of what he just did. When he saw me curled up on the ground, holding my throbbing head, he blinked, "Oh, sorry."

I hissed in pain, "Ouch." I sat back up.

Then there was Olette's frenetic screaming, and the next second I knew, the bathroom door was slammed open and the stall door met with my face again. This was so not my good day. She apologized over and over again, but she was saying something else as well. I couldn't hear through her words, and plus, my head was aching.

"—then Setzer came out and I was like—"

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. Roxas sniffed the air and in that instant, I felt my face blushing a bright shade of red. He realized and he started pushing Olette out of the bathroom,

"Lette, this is the boys' washroom. _I'll _talk to him, kay?"

"Okay, but—"

Her voice trailed off and when I glanced back up, Roxas was towering over me. He looked worried, but I knew he wouldn't question me. I glared at him; I wasn't angry at _him, _just furious in general. He averted his eyes, "Do you need new pants?"

I nodded my head slowly; at least he wasn't demanding what had happened to me. It was pretty obvious. When he came back with another pair of pants, he said, "Borrow Axel's for now. It was kinda funny though. He was all happy when I came out and said, 'Take off your pants'," He tossed the pair of oversized black pants at me and I caught them. I did my best to grin. Grin and bear it.

I just got harassed. I was acting like it was part of my every day life. But I obviously wasn't going to go emo about it. Not in front of Roxas and Olette anyway. I liked to think I was the strongest out of all of them, emotionally and physically.

"What's he wearing now?"

"His boxers."

I grunted in response, hoisting myself up to my feet. As he closed the stall door to let me have my privacy, I changed my pants. I decided to take off my boxers as well. Who cared, really. I just hoped Setzer had had enough for one day and didn't come for me again. Roxas let out a low whistle,

"Man, we feel kinda crappy."

I was confused, "Why? Who?"

"Me n' Olette, who else? We fully let that pedophile into the café and we didn't even notice. If only I wasn't joking around with Axel at the time…"

"Dude," I interjected, rolling my eyes, "It's fine. I can take care of myself." But then again, I was pretty sure the same thought was going through Roxas's head: _But I __**didn't **__take care of myself just now. _I shook my head, "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'll be more careful next time."

"You said that the last time too," Roxas mumbled under his breath.

I scowled, but he interrupted me again, "Seriously. Setzer needs a leash." I inwardly agreed. The guy was like a rabid dog, always attacking me whenever he saw me. Then another thought struck me,

"Where's Seifer?"

"He went home. Said he wasn't feeling well or something."

My heart filled with dread. So he _had _abandoned me after all. I started to laugh as I opened the stall door. I was guffawing at the fact that he had left me without any question as to what I was doing in the stall. He knew I didn't like Setzer that way. I made it so obvious that even the most oblivious person in the world could figure it out. And Seifer wasn't dumb.

Roxas thought I was laughing about something else. I pointed to the pants, still smiling. It was starting to hurt, "Pants are too big."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, but I continued to beam at him. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." I was telling that to myself as well: _I'm going to be fine, I'm going to be fine. I'm fine. I'm fine…_

So close, I almost believed it.

But Roxas decided to let it go. I could tell by the look on his face that he was just satisfied because I was smiling. I always smiled though, even if something terrible had just happened to me. I would be sad for my friends, but for myself? I had to smile. Me and my masochistic ways work wonders.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Axel was hiding behind the counter, a very put-off look on his face. He didn't seem to be blaming me for taking his pants though, and I knew at once that my friends had told him about my little…Setzer problem. His lips formed a tight line, and then he muttered, "Look kid, I can ban him from this place if you like."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You're not even the _manager _of this place, Axel."

"Soooo?" Axel grinned a Cheshire grin, "I'm oldest here. My rules, unless the head guy comes here, which is highly unlikely," His face became serious again, "No, but honestly, I can do it for you if you want."

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, that fake smile still plastered on my face, "Well—"

"Yeah, do it," Olette and Roxas piped up.

And that was it. Setzer was banned from Twilight Café. I didn't even get to have a say in it, but boy, was I glad my friends spoke up. Now I didn't have to sound like a complete chickenwuss.

* * *

It was four o' clock by the time I had got home. Seifer was no where to be seen, and needless to say, I was disappointed. I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry; I was going to have to clean those myself later. There was no way in hell I was going to let _Seifer _touch those. I was utterly tired and weary from everything that had happened today. Even though I had woken up at eleven just this morning, I felt like I could just collapse in my bed and fall asleep.

I traipsed up the stairs, nearly tripping over Axel's large pants. I was just about to turn the corner and head into my room when I suddenly had the thought that maybe Seifer was in _his _room doing something. Maybe I could explain to him what _really _happened.

I decided not to knock. He hadn't locked it! Again.

I whistled when I saw him on the bed. _Sleeping without a shirt again, Seifer? _I thought, blood rushing to my face. He was sleeping face down with his nose into the pillow. He was probably tired as well. I didn't know what time he got up this morning. Naps were good anyway.

I scratched my head; I wasn't going to wake him up just to tell him I just got harassed. He didn't need to know, and he wouldn't care anyway. Or would he…

Too tired to even think about it anymore, I settled on taking a nap. The door squeaked as I closed it again. This must be a first. I was actually leaving Seifer alone…and he was on a bed…and half naked…

Now it was bothering me. I wasn't going to let this go for a long time.

Stumbling into my room, I toppled forward onto my bed. I kind of just curled up into a tight ball and rolled about until I was facing the wall. My covers were tangling over my legs once again since I didn't make the bed in the morning. There were so many things going through my head. Most of the thoughts included the words: Setzer, Fuck, and Seifer. I smiled despite myself; I was so weird. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

I couldn't do it.

Sleep, I mean. It was driving me insane. I would roll over restlessly over and over again, but no matter what, I couldn't get myself to sleep. I must have been trying to do so for the past hour. Every other minute, it was either really hot in the room or extremely cold. Right now, it was boiling hot, as if the AC wasn't on. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, breathing heavily.

Maybe I had asthma…

HOW WAS I GOING TO SLEEP?! I needed to sleep. My eyes were nearly killing me with its heaviness, but my mind was not allowing myself to fall into a deep slumber. Every time I closed my eyes, an image of Setzer in the washroom with me would pop up and I would jerk my eyes open immediately. I mean, who wouldn't?

I was going to have to do something about this or else I was going to look like a raccoon when I wake up.

An idea slipped into my head. Perhaps I could visit Seifer. I mean, he wasn't awake or anything. I just needed to be with someone, and since my dad wasn't here and I couldn't find comfort in him, Seifer was going to have to do. _A sleeping Seifer… _He wouldn't know. I was going to make sure that I was gone before he wakes up. He was known to be a heavy sleeper anyway and would probably not get up until the next morning.

That would give me plenty of time, right?

Swinging my legs over the bed, I wasn't aware that my feet were once again tangled within the sheets. I fell flat on my face. This was the third time this day that I felt like I had broken my nose. Groaning, I pulled myself back up and yanked the door open. Seifer was still asleep; I could still see him lying down but this time, he was on his side, his back facing me.

Strong, broad shoulders are sexy.

I shuffled timidly towards him, scared that he would turn around abruptly and yell at me to get out of his room. Or pummel me to death. I wasn't fancying either one. I stared at the floor space next to his bed. I could lie there for a while. They say that sleeping on the ground is actually good for you.

As I got on my back, I could hear Seifer's gentle, even breathing. It was near impossible to hear something like that coming from someone like _him. _I smiled, a warm glow spreading over my chest as I listened. I wondered if he was still angry with me, or if he was even angry at all. No one would ever know how much I wanted to snuggle into his chest right…now…

The urge was so strong.

I stayed still on my back, as quiet as a turtle. I tried closing my eyes, and for some odd reason, I wasn't finding it difficult. Now that I was with someone, I actually felt more at ease, serene. A smile graced my lips, and I tried to get comfortable on the carpet floor. I was actually on the brink of dreaming when I heard a low mumble,

"…"

I listened hard again.

"Fucking…wuss…"

My hand flew to my mouth to keep from laughing. Was he talking about me? Or rather, dreaming about _me_? Sleep-talking about _me?_ Whoa. **No way**. I kept my ears open for any more hints or quiet murmurs, but Seifer didn't say anything else. He had gone back to snoring lightly. My eyes drooped shut, but my mind was working furiously. Who else did he call wuss?

There was Roxas. Maybe he was talking about Roxas. I pushed the rest of the thought out of my mind.

Nah. He couldn't have been dreaming about me.

* * *

**There you have it. ;)  
**I'm sure this was an idea from **Bonfiore'sGirl.** :D  
Now we all know what's gonna happen the next mornin'.  
Review, and I'm sure I'll get Seifer to call Hayner 'Chickie' again. xD  
This time, I'll actually try to reply to **ALL **reviews. I feel bad.  
And I'll try and make it more than just a: 'Thanks for the review! :D'

**Now... _REVIEW ~_** if you like.


	9. And Some Fluffy Stuff

**.:. **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Hmh. **Finally got over writer's block.  
I didn't want to make it cheesy, and yet, I needed fluff.  
After all, Seifer just _left _Hayner in the last chapter. Such a failure.  
Enjoy the chapter, lovelies.  
xxo

**

* * *

Eight; And Some Fluffy Stuff**

"HOLY SHIT, LAMER, WHY THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU IN MY _**ROOM**_?!"

I believe that was the first thing I heard in the morning. Actually, I think I woke up before he did. Just a few seconds earlier. I had forgotten all about waking up earlier and sneaking out of his room. I noticed it was still dark outside. Either it was midnight or way too early in the morning. I wanted to fall back asleep. But then I heard the creak of Seifer's bed and I knew what was happening.

He was waking up.

I had no time to run out of the room or even crawl underneath the bed (I wouldn't fit). He would see me and tackle me down, probably. Was there even the slightest chance that he wouldn't see me? I decided to take the possibility and remained positively still on the ground, barely breathing.

I heard Seifer groan, a yawn, maybe. _Sexxxxyyyyyyy._

I reminded myself that I was still in his room and that I was trapped on the ground. The next thing I knew, he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He didn't see me, but that was because I was sure he was half-asleep. I was _just _thinking to myself how hard I was going to laugh if he stepped on me.

He stepped on me. And then it all happened so fast. He tripped over my arm and sprawled on top of me, making me groan in pain. He was heavy, alright? I was left gasping for breath and he was just rubbing his head, glancing around to see what had tripped him. His eyes landed on my face, and I could tell he was slowly processing what was happening. The next part…well, I already saw that coming.

"HOLY SHIT, LAMER, WHY THE _**HELL **_ARE YOU IN MY _**ROOM**_?!"

I did my best to look surprised, "_**WHOA**_! WHAT THE HELL AM _**I**_ DOING IN _**YOUR**_ ROOM?!" I paused a little, and then I figured I should just answer my own question, "I have absolutely no idea," Taking this as my chance to escape, I pushed him off my legs and scrambled up to my feet. I only made it halfway before I felt something the grab the back of my shirt. Seifer yanked hard. I choked on my surprised cry, and the next thing I knew, I was flung backwards and I landed on top of Seifer's bed. "Ouch."

His muscular figure towered over me, and I realized again that he was _not _wearing a shirt. Goddamn… "Let's try that again," He growled, "_Why _are you in my room?"

I was sure that I was trembling, "…I was sleepwalking?"

Seifer scowled at my answer, "Since when did _you_ sleepwalk, lamer?" I felt a sharp pain to the side of my head; he had hit me. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to snap me out of my still-half-asleep-dazed faze. I held my head, glaring reproachfully at him,

"I could've just started, you know. It could happen at any time."

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes, "And I'm King Henry's daughter. You don't sleepwalk. I've known you for, what, my whole life? Things don't just happen out of nowhere," He made a strange motion with his hand, "Gimme my shirt. You're sitting on it."

_But I don't want you to wear a shirt…_ I wriggled a little and pulled the white shirt from underneath me. I tossed it to him and he almost immediately pulled it over his tousled blond hair. He ruffled his hair a little bit, and then turned his glare upon me again. I swallowed hard; I knew he still wanted an answer, or else I was going to be sitting on his bed for a very long time.

I was debating whether or not I should just tell him the truth about yesterday. He deserved to know…since he _had _come after me. He must have been thinking I was making out with Setzer in there. No one would ever know how much I wanted him to think differently. I averted my eyes first, breaking eye contact. He noticed that something was wrong immediately.

"What's up, Chickie?"

I wanted to cry out some insane happy shit; he called me Chickie. Was he not mad anymore? No, I couldn't have this. He couldn't get sappy on me. I had to get him back to normal again…somehow. I punched him hard on the arm, and the worried look on his face disappeared quite abruptly,

"Why'd you leave me alone yesterday?" I demanded.

He made a face, "I didn't _leave you alone _yesterday. You were with Setzer, and the other blondie and that stupid little girlfriend of yours was there as well. Not to mention that freakishly tall redhead."

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was already angry at the point when he mentioned Setzer's name. "You left me," I repeated. "In the bathroom." I didn't want to explain it clearly to him. It was too embarrassing, to tell him that I was molested by Setzer and I couldn't do anything about it. If I told Seifer, my pride would be going out the window. The best I could do was to give him as many hints as possible and see if his slow mind could work it out.

He blinked at me, but it didn't look stupid on him. The dazed, confused look, I mean. It was actually quite attractive. "What are you trying to say?" He asked in a testy voice.

I sighed into my hand, exasperated, "Since when did I _ever _want to go gallivanting off with Setzer?"

"Oh, big words, lamer," He sat down on the bed beside me, swinging his legs behind me so that he was lying on his back, his head propped up on the front board of the bed. I shifted my angle so that I could still see him. He didn't look as confused anymore, but his eyes were narrowed as he tried to click the pieces of the puzzle together.

I waited. He rubbed the temples of his head with his fingers, "Ugh…too early in the morning to think…" His blue eyes flashed back at me and I froze, "So then what _were_ you doing in the bathroom with him?"

I glared at him, keeping my lips tightly pursed together. I wasn't going to say a word about it. No details, nothing. He was going to have to figure this out by himself. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he suddenly made a disgusted face. "Oh, god. Did you _let _him molest you?" It was sort of funny how late he figured this out.

"I didn't!" I said with indignation. "I didn't _let _him!"

Seifer smirked triumphantly, "So he _did _touch you."

_Oh my god. Please don't say it; please don't say I'm a chickenwuss because I couldn't defend myself. Please…_

"You shoulda called out," He drawled, leaning back against his bed again. He picked up his beanie by the side of the bed and tugged it down over his head, "I would have helped you and got you outta there. You know he's no match for me."

"Yeah, well—" I stopped myself in time. _**Wait, what? **_I was just about to retort something about me not being a chickenwuss and that there was no way I could have defended myself, but he had said something completely different to what I was expecting. _What, what, whaaaaat?_ "You would have?" I sounded entirely confused.

Seifer scoffed, "Yeah, I would have," He grappled onto the front of my shirt and pulled me towards him, "I'm the only one that can beat the crap of you, and I'm the _only _person that can touch you," He let go of me. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said about the last part of the sentence. He never even _touched _me before. "But Goddamnit, lamer, I'm not gonna be your fucking superhero every single time you get into something with Setzer."

"You haven't saved me from anything yet," I pointed out.

"First you gotta scream for help, Chickie."

"I'm not being the damsel in distress," I snarled, glaring daggers at him. All he did was raise an eyebrow and stare at me with an amused expression on his face,

"Not even for me?"

I scowled, but my heart did a little back flip. _Maybe for you…_ I couldn't help but think. I pushed at him half-heartedly, a weak glare on my face. "No, definitely not. I'm not forgiving you for leaving me in there with that creep." With lack of anything else to do (I didn't want to push at him again), I reached up and dragged my hand through my hair.

No surprises this time. I winced as it got tangled within my unkempt hair halfway.

The first thing Seifer did was start laughing. The second thing he did threw me by surprise. Like, a really **big **surprise. I stopped breathing when he chuckled,

"That's not how you comb your hair, lamer."

And I literally forgot _how _to breathe when his hand reached towards me and touched my hair. He pulled my hand out gently and muttered in his low voice, "_This _is how you comb your hair."

I wasn't too sure, but I was pretty aware that Seifer was stroking my hair. He moved his hand side to side a little bit, raking through the tangled strands. He was gazing intently at his own hand, or my hair; I wasn't really certain about that bit of information. Maybe it was by instinct, but my body started moving towards him a little. Maybe it was just because his hand felt good in my hair, or maybe because he was slowly pulling me towards him. I wouldn't know. I was too into the moment to pay attention to these little details.

"Your hair's really messy," He noted, still running his fingers through.

I couldn't come up with a witty answer; I couldn't even insult his hair. Not when it was so gorgeously pristine. Half of me wanted to shake my head and push him away and scream: _Stop playing around with my feelings! You have no idea what you're doing to me! _I slowly moved aside, my mouth opening but no words came out. He stared at me, pulling his hand back,

"What?"

"I'm going to Olette's," The first thing that popped into my head. The scar on his forehead stretched as he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously,

"Why?"

"O-oh, I don't know…" I really didn't have a reason. All these signs…these _signs _that were saying, screaming that Seifer liked me, I didn't know how to read them, but Olette knew how. And she was always the one who was trying hard to pull the two of us together. I just needed to get out of the house. I needed advice, and I _needed _Seifer to stop staring at my pants. I turned red. "I need to just ask her something. I just want to get out of the house."

"And get molested by Setzer again?" Seifer snarled. Was it just me, or was he starting to sound angry? Wasn't he all 'Let me touch your hair, Lamer' just a few seconds ago? What was going on?

"I told you," I snapped harshly, "I'm not going to get caught by him again."

"Yeah, right," He scoffed. It aggravated me because I knew that Setzer actually _could _appear out of nowhere again. But it made me even madder that Seifer would actually think I was dumb enough to let him catch me. I glared at him, the earlier friendliness was gone from my eyes; and I was actually thinking about forgiving him.

"What? I have to ask you whenever I'm going out to a friend's house now?"

Seifer scowled, "Why _her _house?"

"Why _not_ her house? You want me to go to Roxas's?"

I noticed that Seifer's fists were balled up in the blankets as his glower deepened, "No," He didn't say anything else after that. I didn't either. There was nothing I could respond. What would I do if I stayed here? I supposed that my dad was going to be coming back in two days, and _then_ maybe I'll have something to do. I usually went to the Town Square to see what I could do there, but I doubted that Seifer would actually want to go with me, and I would feel incredibly dumb just by asking and getting rejected.

"Do you like her or something?"

I blinked, "No!" I protested a little bit too quickly.

"Does she like you?"

"No…" I knew this for sure.

I was not going anywhere with this conversation. I wished I had let him continue to massage my head. I had liked it. "Whatever, Seifer. It's none of your business anyway. I'll be back in the afternoon. You can handle being alone, can't you?"

"I'm always alone."

I glanced back at Seifer, but his words didn't seem to be blaming me, or even complaining. He was just stating a fact. I knew it too. We were always alone. His parents were always taking vacations and dumping him to the nearest neighbor, family, or friend possible. My father was always going on business trips and meetings. We both knew what it felt like to be lonely, but I usually had my friends. Seifer had no one; Fuu and Rai were out of the country. I felt bad for him, but what could I do? And it wasn't like Seifer had abandonment problems…did he?

I knew I was going to have hell to pay if I asked. "Well…I told you, I won't be long. I'll be back soon. I'll even make you lunch, okay?" Wow, I was going far with this. Making him lunch? I must have felt really bad for leaving him alone. He glanced up, but his frown was still there,

"Make me lunch?" It was like the idea was foreign to him. I started to hesitate,

"Okay, well, maybe not lunch. I'll bring food back so you can stuff yourself and be fat, okay? I'm leaving now."

"In your pajama pants?" He asked skeptically.

I glanced down; he always seemed to notice these things first. I nodded, rolling my eyes, "Yes," And left the room, making a U-turn towards my room to change my clothes.

* * *

Olette was not pleased to see me. I had come to her house too early; it was seven o' clock and she had claimed that she had been having the 'best dream of life'. My mind wandered and wondered what it had been about. She let me in though, putting a finger to her lips to remind me not to make any sound. Her parents were probably still sleeping. Her hair was a mess, but she combed it down until it was lying flat on her head. There was still a little bit of frizz at the top, but I decided not to tell her or else she would take hours until her hair was perfect. She yawned,

"You'd better have something good to tell me if you woke me up _this _early."

I dropped my gaze, "Not really," But before the scowl could appear on her face, I started stammering, "W-well, no, I mean…there was something. I slept in Seifer's room yesterday and—"

"WHAT?!"

"He woke up and stepped on me, and then he started freaking out and everything. Then I sorta told him what happened—well, actually, he found out what happened yesterday and…he seemed worried." I concluded. Olette gave me a look,

"He _seemed _worried? How so? Do explain."

I told her what had happened that morning. For some reason, I would have thought that Olette would get tired of me ranting about Seifer. All I ever did when I saw her was talk about him. Maybe she really _was _sincere about helping me out with my little relationship problem. In the middle of explaining what had happened, the door bell rang again and this time, it was Roxas. His excuse for coming over was that his parents were in the middle of an argument and he was just _sick _of it. Since Olette already had me over, there was no point in shunning him out of the 'conference meeting' anyway.

"What are you two talking about?" Roxas asked as he plopped himself down on the couch beside me.

"Boys," Olette rolled her eyes, "And how complicated they are."

Roxas and I both put on identical hurt expressions on our face, "Gee, thanks." All that did was earn another eye roll for us. Roxas and I exchanged looks just as Olette sat on the couch opposite us, her feet swaying back and forth.

"Why can't you two just do what normal people do?" She asked, exasperated.

"What do normal people do?"

"They confess!" She declared shrilly. "Are you honestly going to wait until they get married until you confess? And you, Roxas, Axel's totally falling head over heels for you. What's making _you _drag your feet, huh?" Her finger wavered over to me and I sort of cowered from it, "And you, don't even get me _started_ on you. Yes, to answer the question in your heads, I am _not _a morning person and I am absolutely _annoyed _with you two and how slow your progress is taking!" As her rampage ended, she sat back on the couch with a content smile on her face, "But I mean, it's not my problem. You two can do whatever you want."

Roxas opened his mouth, and I shook my head, warning him to stay silent for a while. Sure, we were taking a long time, but it was _complicated. _At least, it was complicated for _me. _Roxas could very well date Axel for all I cared. He was a cool guy, and he protected Roxas.I was supposed to hate Seifer. Roxas hardly liked him and Pence, well; I had my flashback as proof of their hatred towards each other. I knew Olette was just trying to help us by getting us with the boys we liked, but…

It's harder than she makes it out to be.

She must've noticed my hesitation because she sighed again, "Well, I know how to motivate you two."

_Oh no…this could mean trouble._

"We can have a contest sort of thing!" She raised her hands enthusiastically and just when I was about to say something, she started to speak, "You two have to confess by the end of this week. Whoever confesses first will get sea-salt ice cream. I'll treat. If you _don't _confess by the end of this week, you won't have ice cream for the entire year."

"What?!" Roxas leapt to his feet, "You can't do that! I can just get ice cream from the store! You can't tell me what not to eat!" I jumped up to my feet too since I had nothing else to do.

Olette pointed to herself with glee, "Yeah, well, I work there, don't I? You don't get _anything _unless you 'fess up."

Roxas pointed a dramatic finger at Olette, "That's not very nice."

"Would you rather have me make the contest like this? Whoever does not confess has to dye their hair pink and not wash it out for a week."

To my horror, Roxas and I actually thought about it for a second.

"No, no, no—"

"The ice cream one sounds good."

"Y-yeah, definitely."

"Good," Olette smiled innocently. Roxas's shoulders sagged, but something still wasn't right.

"I don't know how to confess to him," I admitted.

"Well, I know just the place, and don't worry; Setzer's not gonna be there because he's not invited," Roxas even looked confused and Olette shot him a skeptic look, "You know the place too! It's tomorrow. Axel's birthday party. You're the one that told me yesterday!" She sighed into her hand before turning back towards me, "Anyway, you're invited and so is Seifer. Just bring him along, and then, who knows? Maybe you'll be able to find a time and place at the party to confess to him."

I gaped at her, unable to believe that she was actually making me do this, "…Where's this party?"

"Axel's house," Roxas piped up, handing the address over to me. I barely took a glimpse at it before staring at my friends again, "You're doing it too," I reminded my blond friend. Roxas shrugged,

"After you."

"Ladies first," I shot back. Olette turned her attention back to the window. Inwardly, I knew I was had no intentions of confessing. All the possibilities that could or could not happen…

Even though Seifer acted like he liked me sometimes, it was hard to tell for sure. And I needed to know for sure. IN fact, if anything, I'd rather Seifer confess to me than t he other way around. But I knew he wasn't a sap…unfortunately.

"It's not my problem whether you do it or not," Olette reminded me. "Just…whatever," And just then, I didn't know what made me say it, but I just did.

"Why do you want me with him so badly anyway?" I felt a twinge of guilt right after I said it, but she didn't look hurt at all. Well, if you counted her 'mockingly hurt expression'. It actually made me feel better, "Well, o-okay, I didn't mean – you know, I just wanted to – and my mind's kinda going…" Roxas shook his head, telling me to stop. I shut my mouth.

"I don't know," She had a determined gleam in her eye, "I just want to move on. If there's any chance that you two aren't with someone, my hopes will just go up again," She shrugged, smiling at me and Roxas who were just _staring _at her with blank expressions. Roxas thought she was serious, and to me, it _sounded _serious too. I was too afraid to ask though and I wasn't sure how to respond.

Roxas was the first to speak, "Gee, Olette…"

"Joking~" She stood up, the grin still on her face, "Long time ago. Well, what can I say? I just help out because I know it's a perfect match made in heaven," I hoped she was right. I didn't want to get beat up for telling Seifer that I liked him.

Just as Roxas left and I was on the verge of exiting Olette's premises, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was half-scared that she was going to tell me that she secretly loved me and that she only wanted me to get with Seifer so that she could get rid of me and not think about me anymore. Seifer's words were really getting to me. But my mind was changed as soon as she pulled out a little book,

"Take it," She had that little wily smirk on her face. My fingers reached for it hesitantly,

"What is it? Some voodoo spell book to make me like you?"

"Ew, no," She seemed scandalized. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not, "It's something for luck. Why don't you give it a quick scan while going back home. And watch the roads, okay? We don't want Setzer to—"

"Got it," I interrupted her, dashing out the door.

The book was small; I could probably fit it into my back pocket. Some of the pages inside were dog-eared, like she had them specifically marked for a special occasion. I sighed, glancing at the cover of the book: **Wishing**. The cover of it sounded cheesy already but curiosity won over and I flipped to the middle. The first word that caught my eye was: **Apple.** I stared at it.

_If you can slice an apple into equal halves without cutting or nicking a seed, your wish for love will come true._

I let out an ignorant scoff. _Bullshit,_ I thought as I kept walking along the sidewalk. My eyes were glued to that one sentence. It was total bull. _I don't believe in it,_ I declared. _Olette's a girl. Of course she believes in this stuff…_

But just as I was about to turn left to go to the street my house was on, my legs kept walking and I soon found myself in front of the supermarket. The supermarket that sells fruits.

* * *

I had been chopping apples with the cleaver knife I had found randomly in the kitchen for about an hour. Seifer was upstairs, but I had no idea what he was doing. My arm came down from above my head and the apple that I was working on was currently my…I lost count. It might have been my tenth apple. It was like an obsession. Once I started, I thought to myself; _I'll get the next one for sure. _And after that, the same thought repeated. I wasn't wasting apples. Of course I was going to eat them later. Seifer could even help out if he wanted to.

I placed the two unevenly cut apples onto the plate next to me. This was getting frustrating. Without thinking, I slammed the knife down across the next apple, careful to yank my fingers away in time. I only nicked the skin of it, and so I chopped it back down again. I must've looked like a maniac, bringing the huge hatchet-like knife down again and again just to cut one measly red apple in perfect halves.

"C'mon, just cut through the middle already!" I yelled, "I _will _have vengeance, you stupid apples!" I had just gotten into some karate-style pose to cut the _next _apple when I heard a confused voice behind me,

"…Lamer, why are there so many cut-up apples?"

I wanted to die from embarrassment. Swiftly turning around to face Seifer, I hid the cleaver behind my back and blushed sheepishly, "I'm…hungry."

"I can see that," He took a long look at the pitiful pile of apples behind me. I shifted over to the side, covering it from his view, but he was already done. He started walking towards me and the knife fell with a loud clatter onto the counter top. "You can't even cut apples," He stated flatly.

I had just parted my lips to say something in return when he opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a smaller knife. "Do I have to teach you how to do everything in life now? First I combed your hair, now I'm cutting apples for you…" He grabbed an apple from the pile and slowly started to cut it. I watched as the blade sliced through the middle. It wasn't perfect, but it was really close. And I couldn't help but notice that his face had been fixed with concentration while he led the knife through the body of the apple.

I wondered if he had been thinking of a love wish as well.

* * *

**Hahahahaha. **I love Seifer. D:  
Just thought I'd point that out to everyone.  
I'm so hyper. I got my first giftfic from Sinful Zee and I'm just feeling so bubbly right now and //rant rant rant.  
Yet again, that _book _that Olette had was obviously borrowed from **Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles  
**Gogogo, Hayner!  
(I'm gonna have a hard time writing the next chapter. Bear with me if it takes a while)  
**You know who loves reviews? :D I do.**


	10. Axel's Birthday

**Summary: **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yaaaay. And the song: **Two is better than one** by Boys Like Girls, doesn't belong to me either.

**AN: **DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE A CHAPTER ABOUT PARTIES, without using the usual cliche party games, PLUS THE CONFESSIONS OF TWO STUBBORN BOYS THAT WON'T ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS?  
Effing hard, I'll tell you that.  
LOL at people who talked me on gaia to encourage me to keep writing and to update. Hurrrr. Thanks for the epic reminder.  
Enjoy this chapter ~

* * *

**Nine; Axel's Birthday**

Questioning Seifer whether or not he had a love wish or not was a bad idea. He had immediately dropped the apple after I said that, and it had fallen onto my foot. As I hopped around in pain, he asked me if I had a death wish. Was _that _the only thing on his mind while he was cutting apples?

As I sat down on the ground, pouting like a five-year-old, he took a bite out of an apple that he had cut open, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I remembered what Roxas and Olette had told me earlier that day, and I forced myself to tell Seifer that he had been invited to Axel's birthday party.

"Who's Axel?" He asked blankly.

I nearly slapped my hand to my face. That would have hurt a whole lot. "Axel? The tall, red-haired guy you've been seeing at the café with Roxas? Wow, Seifer, you have short term memory loss or what?"

"Oh, him," Seifer shrugged, "Why's he inviting me? We hardly talk."

That was a question I was asking myself as well, "…I don't know. Maybe he's just inviting everyone he knows. His parents are probably out and he's just trying to trash the house for the weekend," I tilted my head to the side; Seifer looked funny like that, "Are you gonna go? It's tomorrow."

Seifer seemed to think it over, "Do I have anything to do tomorrow?"

"Your friends aren't even here," I pointed out before I could stop myself. He scowled in my direction,

"Congratulations. I think I already knew that, _lamer_," He rubbed his eyes with his hands, then tugged a bit on the front of his beanie, "Ugh… I must have no life to do this. I _never _go to parties," His blue eyes met with mine, and he rolled them skyward, "I'll go. For a little bit," He added hastily when he saw my smirk spreading.

Maybe this was _the _chance. My dad would be coming back tomorrow or the next day, which meant that he would be in the house, leaving me no privacy to be alone with Seifer. I could go to the party…with a whole bunch of people to witness…me…confessing to SEIFER?! WHAT ON EARTH IS OLETTE THINKING? Maybe I should just drag him into a confined area and tell him there. But I don't get the reason why she'd want us at a party. Maybe so that she can keep an eye on us? So that Seifer can't beat me up in public?

He would anyway. I know he would. He doesn't care who is watching.

Man…all for the sake of sea-salt ice-cream…

* * *

"Setzer's not going, is he?"

Seifer had asked me this the next day, just as we were _about _to leave the house. I shook my head; that was what Roxas promised me yesterday, right before he left. I doubted that Axel would want that creep at his house anyway, not after what he found out what happened in the café bathroom. I couldn't help but snicker though,

"Why? Are you worried about me?"

"You wish," He scoffed, swinging the door open and stepping outside. My smile wavered. _I **do **wish…_

It was already starting to get dark when we started for Axel's house. The redhead had told everyone that he wanted us to come only when it was starting to get dark. It seemed like he had something planned for the evening.

The walk to Axel's house wasn't exactly quiet. It honestly is _not _my fault if I step on the back of his shoes. My eyes were glued to his back, and once my toe collided into his shoe for the first time, he snapped his head around and gave me a warning glare. I muttered an apology and we both kept walking. The second time I did it…I think I did it on purpose. He attacked me.

With one swift motion, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and I yelped in surprise, "I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're _going!_" He growled. I shook my head hysterically, but all that did was make him tighten the grip around my collar. Our faces were incredibly close, and he was glaring at me with the most abrasive expression ever…

"Hey, you two! Don't make a mess on my lawn now," Both our heads snapped in the direction of Axel's voice, and we saw the redhead leaning against the doorframe of his door. He waved at us, "Seifer, beat him up on your own time," I had never been so glad to see Axel. I saw Roxas peeking out from behind him and I grinned. My feet dropped back to the ground as Seifer let me go.

"Happy birthday," He mumbled.

"Where's my birthday present?" Axel joked, holding out his hand. Seifer actually looked bewildered, and his hands slapped down onto his jean pockets,

"Uh…I have two dollars…"

Axel barked out a laugh, "I was kidding. You didn't have to get me anything," Seifer continued to look unyielding, and Axel waved us over, "Hey, Hay. Look who came to my birthday party!" He wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders and grinned at me. Lucky his attention was all focused on me because Roxas's face started to turn pink. Seifer noticed as well, and smirked. I nodded,

"Yeah. Hey, Roxas."

"Hi," He pushed a little against Axel's side and wriggled out from his grasp. "There are so many people inside. It's so stuffy."

"We could find a place with just _you _and _me,_ if you like," Axel winked. Roxas averted his eyes. Seifer and I glanced around the two of them to see the living room packed with people. What was more, there were even more people were coming out of the kitchen, where all the food was. So maybe Axel _did _invite everyone in the neighborhood. Half of these people, _I _didn't even know.

Axel glanced back anxiously, "Word got out that I was having a party. I only invited a few people," He shrugged, "Ah well, there's lots more space in my backyard, cause my backyard is like, freaking huge. Plus, my parents don't care."

"You mean, your parents aren't _here_," Roxas corrected. Axel glanced away.

A smile broke on my face, "Are you going to invite us in or…?" Axel gallantly moved aside, and Seifer looked like he was having a hard time _not _rolling his eyes. The music was blaring inside, and I could see a few people making out on his couch. Axel didn't seem bothered by it, but if it were _my_ house, I would have told them to get a room. As I took another quick scan around the living room, I wondered whether or not someone was going to bring up a game.

Like…Truth or Dare…or Seven Minutes in Heaven…or Spin the Bottle…

Where was Olette?

"Hayner!"

My arm smacked into Seifer's back as I turned around and I quickly rushed over to Olette's side before he could do anything about it. Her brown hair was a mess, and I sent her a suspicious look,

"What were you doing?"

There was a drink in her hand as well, and I reached for it, sniffing it. "Are you drunk?" She giggled, shaking her head as she nearly toppled over to the side,

"I don't _think_ so," She motioned to the other room behind her, "I was playing Twister with some of Axel's friends. Demyx is pretty nice. He's really funny; you should watch him play. He's super pro," I peered around her to see someone with the world's stupidest hair trying his best to reach over on the blue circle and his arm was angled in the strangest position.

"Looks like…fun," I concluded in a monotone.

"Where's Seifer?" Olette asked. Her eyes seemed clearer now. Maybe she was hyper because of the drink. That happened to me sometimes, and I could never stay still. I shrugged, turning my head. The black beanie boy was gone.

"I dunno. Probably gone to get a drink?"

Olette rolled her eyes, "Well, go on. We still have that bet going on. Look at Roxas," We both gazed at the blond, who was now sitting beside Axel on the couch. His hands were between his knees, and Axel's arm was behind Roxas on the couch. Roxas looked so awkward as he tried shuffling over so that he would be closer to Axel. The redhead didn't seem to notice. I turned back to Olette with a skeptic look. She sighed, exasperated,

"At least he's _trying_!" She took another sip from her drink. "Look again."

Axel was now sneakily trying to yawn, pulling the: I'm-going-to-pretend-that-I'm-yawning-but-I'm-really-trying-to-put-my-arm-around-his-shoulder move. It was amusing to watch, and Roxas's eyes widened as he felt Axel's arm on his shoulder. He did nothing to pull away and the older noticed. Axel was smirking triumphantly. I still felt solemn; this would never work with me and Seifer. Getting a move out of Seifer was like getting Roxas to tap dance in a bunny suit.

Impossible…

And plus, Seifer was now talking to someone else on the other side of the room. Again, it wasn't someone I recognized, but I felt jealous all the same. I turned my attention back to Axel, who had suddenly stood up and stretched,

"Well," He proclaimed to whoever was listening to him, "PARTY'S MOVIN' OUTSIDE, PEOPLE. IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY PARTY WITHOUT FIRE. LIKE, A BIG ASS BONFIRE! WITH SINGING! Or something… C'mon, Roxas, you'll like this."

A few people seemed to know what was going on, but everyone else, including Roxas and Olette…and me, we were rather confused. Axel's backyard _was _enormous; he wasn't kidding at all. He could fit all the people inside his house in his backyard, and there was still room for more. There was a bunch of sticks outside and…was it just me, or was Axel throwing gasoline over the sticks?

The blond with the stupid hairstyle rushed out, "Axel, you're putting too much!"

"No such thing!" Axel called back, dumping it aside. He took out a matchbox and held it up evilly. I had never seen Roxas look so terrified in my entire life. It was hilarious.

"Axel, what are you _doing_?"

"What's he doing?" Seifer had suddenly appeared by my side, his blue eyes gazing at the pile of sticks and logs. I didn't have to answer, because Axel was already saying,

"Alright, people, back it up, unless you wanna get burned aliiiiive!" Roxas started moving back as Axel lit the match. He threw it into the gas-soaked logs, and after that, we already knew what was going to happen. Flames just burst from all sides, and Axel hurriedly rushed back. It was a good thing that this was in the middle of a concrete ground, and that the grass was a safe distance away.

Roxas's blue eyes were widened with wonder, "Wow…"

I wasn't sure if he was looking at Axel or the fire itself. But Axel looked pretty godly with the fire light radiating the red of his hair. Roxas's lips murmured the word silently: _Beautiful._

I still wasn't sure.

So Axel lit the bonfire, and his friends were acting as insane as ever, dancing like monkeys around the 'bonfire'. Axel seemed pretty pleased with himself as he sat beside Roxas. The stars were the only things that lit up the sky at this time of night. Seifer was sitting beside me, but he was at a considerable distance. Olette was sitting with a group of people across from me, and a few of them were drunk. I could smell the alcohol off their breaths, but it didn't bother me.

Stupid hair boy – or Olette calls him Demyx – started singing. He had a nice voice, I'll admit, but the fact that he was drunk made him go off tune. Soon, a few other people started to join in, including Olette,

_So maybe it's trueeeeeeeeee that I can't liiive without youuuuuuuu ~_

Seifer closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. I grinned, debating whether or not I should join in. No, I have no idea how I would know this song. Axel had his arm around Roxas's shoulders again, and was now swaying back and forth as Demyx continued to sing.

_And maybe twoooooooooo is beehhtter thaaaaaan ooooooooone~_

Axel was slightly better than Demyx; at least he didn't look like he was going to be knocked out cold any second. Roxas's blond hair was now being ruffled by Axel, but I noticed that Roxas was not pulling away. His oceanic eyes sought out mine, and I grinned, giving him a half-hearted shrug: _Go for it._

Roxas kissed him.

Olette's drink spilled over Demyx, but the two of them were ogling at the two boys. When did Roxas get on top of Axel? Roxas's fingers ran through the thick red spikes of the green-eyed boy; Axel wasn't protesting though. After a few good seconds, strong hands pushed at Roxas's shoulders and the two of them broke apart. Axel stared at the blond, his mouth open in shock, "…Are you drunk?"

Roxas looked offended, "No."

"Really?" Roxas paused, thinking this as a trick question. I snickered when Roxas nodded. Axel flung his arms around the blond, "OH, MY GOD. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!! Does this mean we're going out?"

Roxas reddened, "…If…you like?"

"I LIKE!"

I stood up the moment their lips met again. Olette was smiling; I could see her pearly white teeth from the light of the fire. Well, Roxas's part was done. I guess now it was my turn. This was the perfect place and all, wasn't it? The warm glow of the fire (even though my hands were freezing for some reason), it was…_the _romantic place to be. Roxas had chosen the right time. I looked to my side,

"Hey, Sei…fer…where did he go?"

Way to ninja on me.

* * *

**Seifer's Point of View**

_I hate drunk kids… They're such a nuisance._

I left the backyard as soon as I saw that blondie kiss Axel. It's not really one of my hobbies to watch people make out in front of a bonfire. Everyone was outside, so that left the house pretty empty. Well, there were a few drunk kids that were sprawled across the floor, unconscious. I had a really strong urge to step on them, not over them. Deciding against it, I wandered around the house to see exactly how big it was.

No, I had absolutely no intentions in trashing the house. Really, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until now.

The basement was empty though, surprisingly. There was an enormous TV on one side – man, this guy was rich. It was a bit quiet, except for the vibrations of the heavy bass playing outside. I slumped down on the couch.

…I was a bit disgruntled, I'll admit it. I was never one to make the moves on someone. It was gross, acting all love-dovey. It pissed me off when that…_lamer_ instantly went to that girl at the beginning of the party; it was like they were inseperable or something. I _always _see them together. The very feeling of seeing them together makes me grit my teeth, and there's this funny thing inside me like my stomach is tying itself into a million knots. Do. **Not**. Like. I sank my fist into the seat of the couch.

There was a sudden yell from upstairs and the next second, I saw someone tumbling down the stairs. From one look at his camouflage pants, I already knew it was stupid, clumsy lamer. He was in a tangled mess, and his pants were already slightly loose so I could see his boxers.

No, I did not turn red.

Did he come down to see me or was he stupidly drunk that he threw himself down the stairs? I stared at him as he struggled to stand, and frowned,

"Are you drunk?"

* * *

**Hayner's POV…again**

No, I was _not _drunk. I had come down purposely to say something important to him, and the first thing he accuses me of is that I'm drunk. That just ruined the mood completely. Sure, I had tripped over my own loose pants and fallen down the stairs in a messed up heap, but that was because I wasn't watching where I was going. I glanced at the mirror in the basement and I saw that my face was slightly red with embarrassment.

Maybe this could work.

I could pretend I was drunk and confess to him, and then…if he doesn't like it, I could still pretend I'm drunk and tell him I was kidding. Drunken me would probably act this way; there was no way sober me would do this. At least, maybe that's what Seifer thought. I tried walking in a not-so-straight line, and slurring my words together slightly,

"I'm…noootdrunk."

He was scowling at me. It was too late to stop acting drunk now. I took a deep breath and started for him. He was lying down on the couch, sideways, and his feet were propped up onto the armrests. There wasn't any room for me to sit down beside him, but I didn't feel like sitting on the floor.

_Think, Hayner, think…_

I 'tripped' over the carpet and he caught me before I could fall on top of him. He made a face, sniffing, "You reek of vodka, chickenwuss."

"M'sorry…" I laughed; the pressure he was putting on my arms felt funny. His breath smelled clean of alcohol; I think I smelled Gatorade. And a bit of ash from outside. I blinked once to see that his blue eyes were fixedly on me. I allowed myself to fall limp and his arms gave way,

"What the hell, asshole!"

"What, too heavy for you?" I taunted, not moving. I could feel his chest moving up and down as he breathed. What surprised me more though was the fact that he wasn't even trying to push my off him. I would have thought by now, he would have thrown me to the floor and beat me up in Axel's basement. I'm always scared that he'll snap suddenly and then pummel me until I was unrecognizable.

Maybe I should just say something now.

To sound cheesy or to not sound cheesy, that is the question… Being nervous makes me quote Shakespeare.

"Seifer," I said.

"What do you want?" Those were his not-as-kind-as-I-would-have-liked words. _What **did **I want? _I wanted to know, just for sure, what he felt about me. I just wanted to see if my feelings were going to be going anywhere. If he were to reject me, he might as well reject me now. That way, I could just run home and cry like a baby.

Kidding.

I looked up, resting my chin on his chest, "I was wondering—"

"This is really awkward, you know," He interrupted. A scowl twisted on my face,

"I can't move. Too drunk."

"Ugh, lamer, you're cutting off my oxygen. Sit up or something. Why are you so close to me anyway?"

"_Cause I like you._"

I quickly sat up and pretended to fall over off the couch. Unfortunately, it looked like Seifer caught what I said. His eyes widened, "What'd you say?" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back up onto the couch. My knee was now resting between his legs, but he was propping me up in such a way that there was no way I could twist out of this one and escape. My hands clenched into a fist,

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did," He countered accusingly. _Shiiit, what do I say?! Just tell him the truth, I guess. Too late to turn back now._

"I think I said I liked you."

"I _know _you said you liked me," Seifer scoffed, "What's not to like?" But his face became serious once more. He was trying to read my expression, and I was trying to do the same. I gulped, and just when I saw _SURE _that he was going to tell me something important, he rolled his eyes, "You really _are _drunk."

_NO! I'm not! I'm being serious! _My mind screamed. My mouth was hanging wide open with confusion. He sighed, "Talk to me again when you're not drunk."

What's _that _supposed to mean?

"I'm not drunk," I said in a quiet voice. "Sorry I lied, but I'm actually perfectly sober right now."

Again, he looked like he was debating whether or not he should take me seriously. With my red face and my clothes smelling like alcohol, it was a bit hard to believe. I glared at him harder; at least that earned me a little twitch of his lips. He seemed completely unfazed by my confession, or maybe he still thought it was a joke. My heart started to sink all the way down to my stomach; it was like an elevator inside going way, _way _down.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

I gaped at him, "Seifer, we're enemies. It's like me going to, I don't know, one of your friends…Rai, and telling him that I like him. He'd beat me until there was nothing left, and you're worse than him."

"We're enemies?" He repeated, and a smirk lifted his lips once more, "So? You still coulda said something. Get the pain over and done with."

"Well," I jutted my lip out stubbornly, "I only didn't wanna say anything because…" I had to think of _something _to say, "Your beanie bothers me."

His eyes rolled skyward as if he was trying to see his hat, and then he made a peculiar face, "What? So?"

"Um," I was running out of excuses. His eyes travelled up over my head and his hand reached for my hair. I started to pull away but he just pulled out a piece of grass,

"It's stuck in your hair."

I nodded, still blatantly wondering if he was going to say something about my confession. I was just waiting for him to _snap_, but I was momentarily distracted by his sudden statement about my hair, "It's always tangled."

"Yeah."

His hand was running through my hair again, and I shied away a little, "It gets idiotically annoying."

Little by little, I sensed my face inching closer to his. "Hmm," He smirked, "It looks idiotically stupid when you're trying to fix your own hair as well. Get something that works – it's called _conditioner _and a comb_,_" I was starting to get pissed. If all he was going to do tonight was make fun of me right after I confess, then I was going to leave. I huffed through my nose and was just about to throw a punch at him to make him let go of me when I heard him say,

"You know what else is idiotic though?"

I glowered at him, "What?"

It looked like whatever he was trying to get out of his mouth was agonizingly painful. He closed his eyes and took a huge breath, exhaling it slowly. He was going to say something mean. I just _know _it. "What's _idiotic _… is how much I actually like your hair."

"Well, okay, you can go suck a di– huh?"

He ignored me, "You know what else is abhorrently stupid?"

_Did I **want** to know? God, Seifer, stop looking at me like that. It makes me think that you're about to kiss me or som—_ _OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING?! Lips… against mine? Those are his, right? I'm not hallucinating? Holy mother crap…_

His mouth was being firmly pressed against mine. I made some sort of mumbled, surprised protest but how could I pull away? One, he was too strong. And two, holy… this was just too hot. He was under me, but he was supporting me so that I wouldn't fall on him and crush him. The kiss was rough, almost bruising, but I guess that was to be expected of Seifer. There was no softness coming from _this _guy.

I…couldn't believe I was actually kissing him. I agree with Axel. BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY OF LIFE!!

We pulled away for air, and there was some sort of smirk on his face, but I couldn't tell if it was a grimace of disgust or because he was pleased with himself. It didn't matter. The next words he said blew me away,

"It's how much I like _you_."

* * *

**A/N: **LOL. That's what Seifer thinks is abhorrently stupid. You know what _**I **_think is abhorrently stupid? How my physics test seemed to take more than an hour thirty minutes, and our class is only an hour twenty-five. That's screwed up, if you ask me. FluffFluffFluff.

My hands are really cold. The Axel in my life has gone to sleep. And now I am...alone. Saddening. Warm me up with **reviews. **xxo.

Thanks for reading the chapter ~


	11. Sleeping with Seifer

**Summary: **I knew it was going to be an interesting summer when I found out that the gorgeous, sexified boy—wait, no. I meant egotistical, annoying jerkoff—was going to be staying at…my house?! All summer?! Eff my life.

**Warning: **YEAH. **READ THE WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONISK THINGS AND EXCESSIVE SWEARING.** Alright? Kay. There _may _or **may not** be any OOC-ness, but apparently, there were some in the last chapter, so I did my best to make...Seifer, you know, in character. Kinda hard, but I hope I did okay. Enjoy the read~ P.S. I sound drunk, but I swear to god, I wasn't.

**Disclaimer: **Hahahah, they don't belong to me. Kingdom Hearts and everything.

* * *

**Ten; Sleeping with...Seifer  
**

Telling Olette was no problem.

Oh, wait. Actually, we didn't even _have _to tell her. She had walked down into the basement at the exact same time Seifer's hand was underneath my shirt and I was pretty much gasping pathetically and melting into a puddle of hormonal goo. We had both frozen in place, and Seifer had made some sort of feral growl that probably meant: Why the _fuck _did you interrupt us? I was a little disappointed when he got off me.

Seifer brushed himself off and glared at Olette, "Go back upstairs."

Olette just gawked at him, "No!"

"Well, we're not continuing with you here if that's what you're waiting for," I mumbled, pulling my shirt all the way back down. Olette's eyes sparkled with excitement as her index finger pointed at me first, and then at Seifer. I had to give her props for not squealing out loud. She remained her serene self after gaping at us for thirty seconds (I counted),

"Well, congratulations," She smiled.

"You're allowed to scream," I reminded her. She just continued to smile,

"I'll do it later."

Seifer just looked at us like we had both gone completely insane. He tugged at his beanie, which I had forgotten to discard when we were making out on Axel's couch. I would have liked to run my fingers through his hair. Oh well. I'll have to do it next time.

Seifer sent me a look that said: _We'll continue this at home._

I believe I turned red. Well, I couldn't say anything, but Olette had run back upstairs, probably to squeal. Oh yeah, that meant I was going to get free sea-salt ice cream. I stole a side glance at Seifer and wondered what he would do if he found out that the only reason I confessed to him was to get free ice cream.

IT WAS A GOOD THING, OKAY? If Olette hadn't made the bet, I wouldn't have confessed at all. He should be freaking grateful…if he ever found out. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "You wanna leave?"

"Home?" The way he smirked made me look away.

"Excited already? We've only _just_ gotten together."

"Who said we were together?" I snapped back, "You didn't even ask me the question yet—" He grabbed onto my arm and yanked me forwards. My mouth crashed onto his, and his grip around my wrist tightened painfully. I whimpered when he started biting down on my bottom lip a little rougher than I would have liked, and that was when he released me. He glared at me,

"Do I _need _to ask, Hayner?"

Oh. He said my name. I shook my head dutifully, "Nope."

"That's what I thought."

He sauntered up the stairs and I obediently followed him. He had paused at the very top for some reason, and I didn't know why. I peered around his muscular frame only to see Axel and Roxas blocking the opening. Roxas was pushed against the door, and Axel was pretty much forcing his tongue down his throat. I stared in bewilderment.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Seifer hollered. Axel just lazily scrolled his eyes up; I bet Roxas didn't even hear him. It was a little strange to see Roxas being groped everywhere, and Axel broke the kiss just to say,

"You have the basement all to yourself. Go back down," He pushed a little at Seifer, who just dodged out of the way. Axel grumbled in annoyance, mumbling something about getting kicked out of his own backyard and now, out of the hallway. Roxas exchanged looks with me, and I nodded my head at Seifer's back. He got the message.

"Axel," Roxas let out a tiny gasp as soon as Axel kissed his neck, "U-upstairs…" At least he managed to say one word, but Seifer rolled his eyes in disgust. Axel smirked,

"My room?"

Roxas barely nodded when Axel scooped him up in his arms and started carrying him upstairs. I bit down on my tongue, but the urge was too strong, "Use a condom!" I shouted after them. Roxas flipped me off.

"Come on, lamer," Seifer was just about to pull me along, but I didn't want to be yanked along like a rag doll again. Glaring at him to back off, I moved to the side, mumbling something about saying good bye to Olette. You know, it was a little rude to leave without saying good bye. I would have said bye to Axel, but he was…occupied at the moment.

After saying bye to an incoherent, babbling, fangirling Olette, I didn't go straight to Seifer. I made a U-turn to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Checked my hair, checked my breath – oh, my breath was fine, I guess. I had just finished kissing him, after all. But, ugh, he had screwed up my hair.

Not like it mattered. It was going to get messed up again while we're having…

I watched as my face slowly turned pinker and I looked away from the mirror. First time…this was kinda scary. I don't exactly know what he had planned in his head, but from the looks he was giving me, I already had a feeling I knew. I took a shuddering deep breath, and I slowly opened the door – only to bump into Seifer. He scowled at me,

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing," I squeaked, "Let's go home." I made an attempt to dash out the door, but he latched onto the back of my shirt and pulled me back. The moment I felt his arm around my shoulder, and his –oh god, his breath in my ear, I shivered with delight,

"Where are you going?" He smirked.

"Home," I repeated, and for assurance, I added, "With you."

He nodded, and with his heavy arm around my shoulder, he dragged me out the door. I could already sense about two dozen pairs of eyes boring into my back, and Olette was probably staring as well. She really needed to get a boyfriend. I was thinking in the back of my head that maybe Pence and her would make a cute couple.

* * *

The next moments in my life, however, I couldn't think coherently at all. His fingers sliding into my jeans, just slightly, and tugging me closer towards him. His mouth on mine, and he wasn't being gentle at all. We weren't even in his room yet; we were still down in the kitchen, and let me tell you, being slammed against the counter corner was not pleasant at all.

"Ouch," I hissed, but I completely forgot about the pain when he started nipping at my neck. His lips brushed over Setzer's mark, and –_fuck. _He just licked it, teasing, then biting down gently to mark me as his own. I could already feel my knees turning weak, and I felt like I couldn't _stand, _but he was holding me, and plus, there was that stupid kitchen counter behind me.

That wasn't the last mark he was going to put on me though. The look in his eyes told me so. His eyes rested on me; I could feel his hands on my hips, and for a long moment, we didn't talk or do anything. He just stared.

I licked my lips nervously, "W-what are you thinking?"

"Just what you would look like, underneath me, moaning like an idiot driven by lust, and what you'd look like once I'm inside you, and when you come. Like I know you want it."

Sometimes, I wish he'd be less direct about these things.

I swear, we just kept our lips together as he tried walking upstairs. I was being pushed against every possible wall in my house (not that I minded), but he could at least _think _before tripping over his feet. I must have hit my head three times already, and my fourth time was when he thought the door to his room was opened when really, it was closed. I shoved him away, rubbing my sore head,

"Will you _stop _that?" I growled. He just stared at me in amusement,

"What?"

"Do you _want _to be necro-ing my dead body? You're going to crack my skull, and you're going to kill your boyfriend-of-one-hour," I glared at him some more when he smiled arrogantly, "Yeah, you know you want to fuck a dead body."

"Oh, shut up, lamer," He swung the door open and pushed me inside. His room was _stifling_; did I forget to turn on the AC or something? Oh well, like it mattered. He wasted no time in shoving me onto his bed, and I sat down. It was strange, we had only gotten together and the first thing he wants is in my pants. I couldn't blame him. He was probably the same as me; but I'm sure that I wanted him more than he wanted me.

Still, it was only natural that our sexual frustration would build up.

He sort of knelt down in front of me and kissed me again, his hands pushing my shirt up. I guess this was where we would continue things. The way he touched me – it was making me dizzy. Couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_; I had to close my eyes but they instantly snapped back open when he licked the shell of my ear. I _hated _how he was making me gasp so pathetically.

He ran his tongue –oh _fuck_…- along the outside of my ear and bit down on the lobe. My breath hitched in my throat, and I realized that I was trembling. That was also when I figured out that I wasn't doing anything at all. I was just sitting there like an idiot, letting him do all the work, letting him play the part of dominance. I snarled at the back of my throat, wrapping my leg around his hip and dragged him down with me.

His eyes widened, "What—"

I yanked that beanie off his head and threw it across the room. It hit the back wall and fell to the floor. He glowered at me, "The fuck, lamer?" He grasped a handful of my hair and pulled it back – _ahh, _that hurt, but there was something about it that made me hot. His hair was matted down from the sweat and his beanie… I ran my fingers through it. Soft, but I gripped it hard enough to make him wince.

If he was going to make this rough, _fine. _

He pushed his lips at the base of my neck, effectively drawing a moan from me as he sucked on the flesh. His slightly calloused hands grazed against the muscles on my abdomen and the places he touched…_fuck…_He pressed tight against me and I shuddered involuntarily. His fingers toyed with the fabric of my shirt, as if he were deciding whether or not he should just rip the damn thing off me.

He was taking so long deciding, so I did it myself. Bare-chested, I was now lying down on the edge of the bed and he was hovering over me, just drinking in the sight of my body with his eyes. Vulnerable…_oh, god …_ he had to stop looking at me like that! Hard, rough touches on my chest, but I could feel myself melting into it. He took hold of my legs and propped them onto the bed.

I didn't like how I was the only one without a shirt on. I wanted his _off. _I could tell he was just playing around right now, that stupid smirk on his face told me that he _knew _that I wanted it off, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. I grasped onto the back of his shirt as he lowered himself onto me, and my fists tightened into the thin fabric as he found that place on my neck that made me groan in pleasure.

My breath stuttered as Seifer's hand slid just a little lower, and he once again slid his hand into my pants. My hips jerked up by instinct, and he laughed under his breath, blowing short, hot air onto my stomach. My grip on his shirt tensed and he felt it. "Off," I grumbled the only word that made sense in my head right now.

He complied with a haughty expression. I gave a tiny squeak as he yanked at my pants, pulling it down until my boxers were showing. He licked his lips, "Lamer, you've no idea how long I've waited to do this."

"Do what? See my boxers?" I mumbled, not thinking clearly, "You see them all the time."

Seifer snickered, throwing my pants onto the floor, "You. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be begging me for more."

"Yeah right," I protested, "You haven't even done anything yet—"

He cut me off by digging his nails (yes, his nails) into my thighs and I swore aloud. The pain mingled with pleasure as he rested his mouth on my chest and moved his head to the side. I couldn't help it; with his mouth licking and sucking almost everywhere, capturing my left nipple –_ahh, when did it get so sensitive?-_ and his hands working dangerously close to my arousal, my head fell back into his pillow, my back arched slightly, rubbing against him…

Seifer moaned softly.

_Well, fuck, even a guy like him can moan sexily. _I froze in place, shifting my hips slightly only to feel him shudder violently. "Fuck, Hayner," He panted against my hot skin, his fingers brushing against my boxers, slowly sliding them down. Though the room was boiling, now that I was fully exposed, a rush of cool air hit me. He tugged my boxers down until they crinkled around my ankles.

I could tell he was just _listening _to me as he slid his hands down my thighs, thumb on the inside. My moans were slowly being choked off by weak whimpers as I felt his hot breath on my member. My hand rested on his head as he licked the tip of my arousal, and they immediately fell to the blankets. My hands clenched and unclenched themselves and _oh god _his mouth, _fuck, _his mouth…

He was just experimenting at first, getting used to the taste of me in his mouth but _hell yes; _I knew this wasn't his first time. My toes curled into the sheets, and my breaths came out at random, inconsistent intervals. Wet…_h-hot…more … _those were just three of the words that were repeating inside my head, echoing.

I couldn't even pronounce his full name. I bucked my hips up, and he growled angrily, pushing me back down so that I wouldn't make him gag, but I wantedmore, _more… _

_Seifer…_

His tongue swirled around my cock and I could already sense that I was getting harder. I made some sort of embarrassing noise and I could feel my face burning, but I couldn't care less right now. Every suck that Seifer was giving me was making me whine in pleasure and my fingers would dig into the sheets. Mouth open, head flung back, I knew I was going to come soon.

He stopped sucking and sat back, watching me with cautious eyes. I resisted the urge to groan in disappointment at the sudden loss of contact. But he wasn't done just yet; he abruptly grabbed my member and fisted it. "_Ahnn…_" I came within two seconds of that, but he still wasn't finished.

I looked at him through half-lidded eyes and saw his irresistible, yet quite infuriating smirk. What was meant to come out as a swear word never made it through my mouth, "Seif…" My voice sounded raspy. I watched with wary eyes as he fumbled with his pants; he was already hard, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shrugged, "Can't help that you're so fucking adorable."

I scowled, slightly annoyed by the choice of words, "Adorable?"

"Got a problem, lamer?" He tossed his pants and his boxers aside. There was something in his hand, and I recognized it as a condom. Right, safety first. I rolled my eyes and he frowned at me. Taking…so…fucking…slow…putting…on…a damn condom…

Finally.

Another bruising kiss; my lips were already swollen, but I opened my mouth, accepting his exploring tongue. He was deepening the kiss, ravishing my mouth hungrily like he couldn't get enough of it. I was panting for breath between the kisses, but he didn't stop to rest. He forced his tongue relentlessly over mine; I pushed, resisting, but he won in the end.

I could feel something pressing against my entrance, and I broke the kiss, panting heavily. I licked my lips nervously, and he paused, waiting for me to say something. I mumbled something stupid, "…First time."

I swear he laughed mockingly and I doubted his next words greatly, "Don't worry, chickenwuss, I'll go slowly," He shifted a little, and he raised his hand to my mouth, "Suck."

_Great, he's ordering me about again. _I reluctantly opened my mouth and he pushed his fingers inside. I knew what he was going to do, and as I licked around his fingers, he kept his eyes on me. He pulled them out as soon as he thought they were wet enough and I hated him for this afterwards, but he _always _did things without a warning.

I had winced when the first finger went in, but when the second digit slid in, I was in a moaning, back-arching state again. His hand was on my stomach, and he was sucking me off again, and in moment's time, I was hard again. How could I not be? He began to scissor his fingers, and _god, _I've never felt anything quite this good in my entire life.

His fingers were going at a steady rhythm and I was almost sure that I could have come again, but he stopped. I whimpered in need, but I froze when I felt something else being pressed against my entrance.

_Ah._

I bit down on my bottom lip, and I could have sworn I fainted. I knew sex with him was rough, but _seriously,_ he needed to take into account that I was the virgin here. Pain, pain, _pain – pleasure, fuck. _I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on only the pleasure, but everything was just mixed up, I couldn't comprehend anything.

He groaned against my neck, and my head rolled onto his shoulder.

"S-Seif…er."

"Yeah, Chickie?" Was his gasped response. Yeah, he could be funny even at times like this. He started moving, not giving me any time to adjust. Sure, it hurt, but I could deal with it…I think.

Yeah, I could do this. Anyway, the pain was going away…only to be replaced with…_ahh…_

My jaw dropped, some sort of erotic moan tearing its way through my throat. Felt so _g-good …_

"_Hayner_," I couldn't even answer. He was thrusting so hard, and so fast, I was scared that if I even opened my mouth, I would scream something ridiculous and embarrassing. _More, Seifer, more…_

_Oh…god…_

I writhed on the sheets, and he was just going at a steady rhythm (I could tell by the squeaks of the bed). He was slamming into me harder and harder each time. A choked mewl escaped my lips, and my hands reached around to his back, feeling, sensing every movement he made. My fingers clawed into his muscled back and his hissed intake of breath only made my nails dig in even more.

"I'm—I'm gonna…" I didn't need to finish the rest of the sentence. He understood perfectly, and he moaned again, the harsh nips on my neck sent me in a gasping mess again. I fell limp, completely submissive now. Too much…and that hand of his, squeezing _down _there; it was driving me over the edge…

Damn. He just kept his eyes on me, blue eyes glazed over with lust as he watched me cum. I came hard onto his stomach, and he had lost it right after I did. Oh, _god, _he moaned my name, didn't he? I was going to laugh at him about it, but right now, I didn't have the strength to. He sorta collapsed onto my stomach, breathing hard. I remained limp as he slowly pulled out, tossing the condom into the garbage.

I was exhausted. How could he still find the strength to move?

"That didn't take long," He stated, lying down beside me. I used the rest of my strength to hit him on the shoulder,

"What's that supposed to mean? You came right after me!" I protested. Way to make a comment to make me feel bad. I was sure I was pouting. "And besides, it was my first time."

His lips curled, "Whatever, lamer." Back to the stupid pet names.

My head fell back into the pillow and I sighed. That, amazingly, felt good, even with Seifer. I closed my eyes the moment I heard him snicker, "You made a mess on my bed."

"_My _bed, you mean," I shot back, "It's technically my house, even if you _are _sleeping on it. And in any case, you were the one that caused it."

I loved how we were still arguing even though we just finished having sex. He smacked my head lightly and lay down beside me on the bed. I could feel my eyes growing heavy, like rocks were pulling them down. I turned to my side and was met with his chest. _No. _I absolutely refused to snuggle with him. I instantly whirled around and turned my back on him. He made a distinct snorting sound that may have been a cocky sneer,

"You know you liked it."

I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and three things registered in my mind that had _not _registered in my mind before. One, Seifer was my boyfriend now. Two, I had slept with Seifer. Three, Seifer was lying naked beside me with his heavy arm across my chest and he was practically sleeping on top of me. Ah, that last one almost made my nose bleed.

It was a nice feeling, having his warm body so close to mine. His breathing was tickling my ear though, and I wrinkled my nose; the room still smelled like sex. I was definitely going to have to change the sheets and take a shower before my dad got home.

Right…my dad was going to be coming home today. Great.

I moved my leg up and kicked the blanket off me. The moment I tried that though, I whined in pain. I even had a hard time trying to put on my boxers. _This _was the reason why Seifer should have been gentler. I could _not _feel my backside at all. I was going to have a hard time walking around town. If I was going to be walking around with a limp, everyone – and I mean _everyone_ – was going to know what we did last night.

EFF MY LIFE!!

A little upset, I dug my elbow into his stomach, effectively waking him up. He growled, blinking the sleep away from his eyes, and before he could do anything to hurt me, I rolled out of bed and landed on my face. Considering the conditions, I was glad that I hadn't landed on my butt.

"Get outta bed, jerk," I grumbled, staggering to stand on my two feet, "I gotta change the sheets."

"Change 'em later," He mumbled into his pillow, resorting back to the comfort and warmth of the bed. I rolled my eyes in exasperation, resting my hands on my hips,

"My dad's gonna come home soon."

He glared at me through one blue eye, "Okay?"

I didn't even know why I was having this conversation. My dad wouldn't barge into Seifer's room for no reason, so I guess I was safe. I frowned, turning to leave, "I'm taking a shower. Keep the door closed."

"Mkay."

Was it just me, or was he being slightly nicer now?

I thought too soon. As I closed the door behind me and limped out, I heard him mumble, "Hope your ass doesn't hurt too much."

I wanted to throw a desk at him. Stupid Seifer.

* * *

"Hey hey, Hay, did you miss me?"

Lame jokes are lame. My dad ruffled my wet hair (I had just gotten out of the shower) and I pulled back, smiling, "Do I really have to answer that, dad?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "You did, I know. There might be a chance that they'll call me back for another meeting of some sort, but I hope not. I'm exhausted. How's Seifer?" My smile wavered and I shrugged one shoulder,

"He's good."

"You two have been getting along, right?" He narrowed his eyes at me, making me look away, "You haven't been getting into fights, have you? I noticed you limping down the stairs earlier."

I blushed, trying to think of a good lie at the top of my head, "Yeah, we played a hard game of struggle yesterday. He won, obviously, but um, yeah, I couldn't live it down."

"Sounds like you," My dad stretched his arms over his head and brought his arms back down, resting his hand on my head again. "But it sounds like you two are getting along quite well."

_Yeah, _I thought inwardly, nodding. _Really well. _

My dad beamed at me, "That's good."

"Yep," If my dad only wanted me to be friends with Seifer, he was going to have a really big surprise coming for him when he finds out it's a lot more complicated than that.

* * *

**His Last Walk: **Uhh...yeah. That's it. D: Slightly embarrassed while writing this because...technically, this is my first lemon ever posted. Well, kay, I hope I did okay. More importantly, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can, okay? I love all of my readers! xox


End file.
